Chastity Child
by Mommy's Bad Girl
Summary: -TRADUCCIÓN-AU.El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan
1. 1:24 AM

**Disclaymer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**Summary: **El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

Observando hacia un lado, pude ver la sombra de la chica acostada junto a mí. Ella era muy hermosa, una modelo en apariencia. Un cuerpo lleno de curvas que hacía que varias cabezas se giraran a su paso. Perfecta en casi todos los aspectos. El sueño de todo hombre. Justamente mi tipo.

Pero no lo era.

No era suficiente. Ninguna volvió a ser suficiente.

Hubo un tiempo de mi vida en que no lo pensé así. Hubo un tiempo en el que este tipo de chicas, como la que se encontraba recostada a un lado mío, eran mi razón de vivir. Desgraciadamente yo iba por ellas, ellas se dejaban cazar. Como un animal a su presa. Me quedaba solo un tiempo hasta que me aburría y después las botaba.

Era simplemente la manera en la que yo hacia la cosas.

Tomé aire profundamente mientras que pellizcaba el puente de la nariz y cerraba los ojos.

Pero ahí estaba _ella. _Todo había empezado tan inocentemente. Estaba la fiesta, el alcohol y la chica. Llegamos a un acuerdo antes de aquella noche. Si ninguno de los dos estábamos en una relación, o saliendo o simplemente viendo a una persona, entonces nos podríamos tener el uno para el otro.

Hubo muchas noches a lo largo de los años en los que ella calentó mi cama, o yo la de ella. Había veces en las que los dos nos escapamos de nuestros respectivos compromisos para poder saciar aquella necesidad. A veces, nuestro único refugio era aquel rincón semi-aislado, alguna pared o algún coche. Ella para mí era el camino más fácil para dejar salir mi frustración, mi corazón e incluso mis pérdidas. Y yo sabía que yo era el de ella.

No fue hasta hace poco que descubrí mis sentimientos por esa mujer.

Y tenía miedo de ello.

El amor no era una parte de nuestro trato, y estaba seguro que ella no se sentía de la misma manera que yo. ¿Cómo podría?

Ella era dulce y educada. Probablemente no permaneció mucho con su "_virtud_", pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella era pura. Ella era honesta y amable. Ella no andaba _zorreando _como yo lo hacía.

Podía admitírmelo a mí mismo en este momento.

No era nada comparado con mi comportamiento. No había nada bueno en él. Con toda honestidad yo era una basura. Yo era el chico que, una vez que había conseguido su diversión, se iba. Yo era el chico que, si pensaba que estabas lo suficientemente interesada, empezaba una relación, pero eso no significaba que durara demasiado ni que yo te fuera fiel. Era de los que prometía llamar pero que jamás lo hacía.

Sí, yo era ese chico.

Y estaba enamorado de alguien que no merecía. Estaba enamorado de un ángel.

Probablemente no la merecía, pero eso no significaba que yo fuera un egoísta.

Lo iba a intentar.

Iba a intentar que ella se enamorara de mí también. Iba a dejar de salir con todas esas chicas y demostrarle que valía la pena. Le iba a demostrar que la amaba.

Pero primero, tenía que esperar a que la niña que estaba acostada a un lado mío se largara.

Podría ser honesto con ella y decirle que no iba a llamar. Podría ser honesto y decirle que había alguien más. Así le ahorraba que se tuviera que sentar a un lado del teléfono esperando una llamada que jamás llegaría.

No quería ser esa clase de persona de nuevo.

Suspiré y me apoyé en mi brazo viendo el reloj de la alarma.

1:24 AM, según lo que marcaban los dígitos rojos del reloj.

Era la misma hora en la que todo había sucedido aquella noche. Todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido hace segundos. Cuando ella cruzó aquella puerta, todo el aire se fue de mi cuerpo. Ella era hermosa, pero lucia fuera de lugar. Ella había venido con Alice Brandon, la típica niña popular.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que ella estuviera recargada en la misma pared que yo. Cuando me encontró mirándola me presenté a mí mismo.

"_Hola, soy Edward". Me presenté a la chica que estaba a un lado mío. Tenía que hablar un poco más alto que lo normal gracias a la música que salía de los altavoces, y las voces de toda la gente que estaban alrededor de nosotros._

_Ella miro hacia arriba, sus ojos marrones brillando y una hermosa sonrisa pintada en sus labios._

"_Bella" Tendió su mano y sacudió la mía; "creo que estás en mi clase de biología"._

_Me congelé; recordaría si aquella hermosura estuviera en mi clase. "¿Estás segura?"_

_Asintió con la cabeza. "Seh. Edward Cullen, ¿cierto?"_

_Asentí, aún intentado acordarme si ella estaba en mi clase o no._

_Había estado distraído hoy, con mis audífonos puestos, haciendo la tarea de matemáticas que tocaba en el siguiente periodo. Lo había olvidado por completo._

"_¿Fuiste tú la que se sentó a un lado mío?"._

_Ella asintió. "Seh, no me viste cuando me senté. Creo que estabas haciendo la tarea de mate o algo por el estilo. En todo caso, soy tu nueva compañera de laboratorio"._

"_Uh, siento eso". Me acerqué un poco y toqué su hombro._

_Ella sonrío. "No te preocupes"._

"_¿Quieres algo de tomar?"_

_Otro asentimiento y fuimos hacia la cocina. Cuando le ofrecí cerveza su hermosa nariz se arrugo, así que mejor le di un Smirnoff__** (1)**__._

_Había ya muchos ebrios, y otros no tanto que estaban jugando al "Juego de la cerveza". La cocina era como una mesa de ping- pong. Había dos equipos, uno de cada lado. El objetivo del juego era hacer que, con las raquetas que ellos ya tenían en sus manos, metieran la pelota en uno de los vasos que tenían enfrente. Si tu equipo metía la pelota en uno de ellos, el equipo contrario tenía que tomar de sus vasos, si tu equipo metía dos veces seguidas la pelota en el mismo vaso el equipo tenía que tomar de todas las bebidas que hubiera en la mesa._

_En realidad era realmente entretenido verlos algunas veces. Cuando me di cuenta de que mi vaso estaba vació el de ella también lo estaba. Le sonreí y tome algunas botellas más antes de sacarla por la parte trasera de la casa. Aquí había piscina y por extensión había sillas a su alrededor. Sin mencionar que todo estaba vacío ya que todos estaban dentro viendo aquel estúpido juego._

_Me recosté en uno de los camastros mientras ella se sentaba al final de este, junto a mis pies._

"_Así que, cuéntame algo de ti", me dijo._

_Me reí. Era un poco difícil verla en la obscuridad, ya que mis ojos no se habían ajustado, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una noche muy hermosa. Las estrellas habían salido pero no había luna._

"_¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego?"_

_Pude ver como su cabeza se inclino hacia un lado. "¿Qué clase de juego?"_

_Sonreí aun sabiendo que ella no me podía ver. "Bueno, por cada respuesta que respondamos y cada pregunta que hagamos tendremos que tomar un sorbo"._

_Lo pensó un momento antes de aceptar._

"_¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?", tomé de mi bebida._

"_Mi mamá se volvió a casar", tomó un sorbo. "¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí?", tomó otro._

"_Desde primer año de preparatoria", tomé la botella. "¿Qué edad tienes?", y otro._

"_Diecisiete. ¿Qué edad tienes tú?", tomó dos veces._

"_Diecisiete. ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?"._

_Las preguntas fueron de este estilo hasta que las botellas quedaron vacías y olvidadas. Estábamos aprendiendo demasiado el uno del otro, incluso bajo los efectos del alcohol. Solamente esperaba poder recordar todo mañana._

_Después de un rato, ella estaba encima de mí. Los dos riendo._

"_¿Qué quieres decir con que sólo has tenido un novio?", me reí. Estaba seguro de que mis palabras no se escuchaban completamente bien._

"¡_Ya te dije!, era un idiota en todo caso. Es más, no sé ni por qué salí con él la primera vez."_

_Me reí y me levante, pero en el momento en que hice eso me di cuenta de que estaba peor que como creí estarlo._

"_Ah…", me detuve contra la pared. "…creo que mejor me iré a casa"._

_Ella también se detuvo mientras sonreía y se agachaba hacia mí. "Ven, te ayudo a levantarte. ¿Tienes que conducir a casa?"._

"_Caminaré, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad, así que ellos no se enterarán de que siquiera estuve aquí"._

_Aún riendo, ella agregó: "Eso es genial. ¿Te importa si voy contigo? Charlie se fue de pesca y no sé si pueda encontrar a Alice"._

_Pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la guié las pocas cuadras que faltaban para llegar a mi casa, pasando por atajos ya que estaban casi a un kilómetro y medio de donde era la fiesta. La caminata no pareció durar tanto, a pesar de que tropezamos la mayor parte del camino._

_Cuando llegamos, hicimos el camino hacia mi cuarto y nos tumbamos en mi cama. "Tú tomas el piso yo tomo la cama", susurré._

_Su cabeza se recostó en mi pecho antes de que yo pudiera hacer otra cosa. "No seas ridículo"._

_Su boca sólo estaba a algunos centímetros alejada de la mía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era agacharme un poco y besarla. El lado ebrio de mi mente me dijo que era una excelente idea, así que lo hice._

_La besé._

_Sus manos tomaron mis hombros y gimió en mi boca._

_El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda, como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacia…_

_Dios…_

Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella.

* * *

**1.-** Vino, alcohol... VODKA para ser mas claros.

Reviews??


	2. 2:12 AM

**Disclaymer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**Summary: **El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan

* * *

**Segundo capítulo.**

Supuse que estar de regreso en el instituto no iba a ser tan malo.

Claro, siempre había alguna chica que me rondara, pero yo no tenía la confianza suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto. En retrospectiva, me di cuenta cuántas mujeres pude haber tenido si así lo hubiera querido. De hecho, salí con un par algunas veces, pero ninguna tuvo la _influencia_ suficiente para interesarme, y yo no tenía idea de que, gracias a los pequeños detalles que yo tenía con ellas, podía hacer que hiciesen lo que yo quisiera. Creo que independientemente de eso podíamos llamar a los días de preparatoria mis días mas _inocentes._

La única razón por la que había sido capaz de hacerle esa proposición a Bella fue porque cuando la observé por primera vez me di cuenta que yo jamás le podría decir que no. No he podido ser capaz de negarle nada cuando me observa de esa manera tan suya.

Simplemente había algo en sus ojos, siempre tan inocentes y profundos, que me hacía sentir curioso. Si quería saber qué era lo que ella pensaba yo siempre la miraba a los ojos, ellos siempre contestaban mis preguntas, aunque sus acciones fuesen demasiado diferentes a lo que sus ojos reflejaban. Otras veces, simplemente no podía entender qué había tras ellos. Como todos, ella tenía muchísimos secretos que no quería que yo me enterara. Demasiados, estaba seguro.

* * *

"¿Por qué no simplemente lo _haces_ con ella y te la sacas de el sistema?"

Ese era mi problema; ya lo había _hecho_ con ella y aún no podía sacármela de la cabeza. "Muy lindo, Jasper. Ahora puedo ver porqué realmente eres un _caballero"._

Rodé mis ojos mientras el sarcasmo fluía por mi voz, mis pies daban grandes zancadas cuando nos acercamos a donde estaban todos los estudiantes en el estacionamiento. No era exactamente su culpa. Es decir, el ha sido mi mejor amigo desde secundaria, le he dicho cosas que jamás le contaría a nadie más. Sabía que podía confiar en él, pero cuando le conté sobre Bella, _estúpidamente_ asumió que yo no podía recordar esa noche, y es por eso por lo cual estoy tan frustrado al respecto.

Rió mientras abría la puerta de lado del copiloto de mi auto. "Hey", levantó sus manos al aire "Parece funcionar para mí".

"Te gusta ser un _idiota,_ ¿cierto?"

Aventé mi mochila en el asiento trasero, encendí mi auto, reversa, y salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

"Sólo digo que deberías de vivir un poco, Edward. Podrías tener a la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela, aunque aun así tú ni pareces notarlo. Sólo un par de chicas a la semana, es todo lo que pido".

Bufé, Jasper no era un mal chico, simplemente amaba a las mujeres. Siempre ha sido honesto con ellas desde un inicio, les hacía saber exactamente cuáles eran sus planes para en la noche y cómo esa relación que habían formado por unas cuantas horas terminaría en la puerta de sus casas… después de que él saliera de sus camas. Él era una persona buena. Una persona sociable con la cual podrías hablar de cualquier tema.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar con mi estéreo. "¿Vas a estar un rato en mi casa? Habrá un juego por la noche".

Negué con la cabeza. "Nah, tengo un proyecto de biología en el que estoy trabajando con Bella. Voy a ir a su casa a trabajar en él después de que te deje en la tuya".

Sonrió burlonamente. "¿Sabes que?, no creo que el Sr. Banner acepte un ensayo de que tan buena Bella es en la cama, Edward".

Me reí y seguí el juego. "Bueno, creo que será mejor que tus _ensayos_ sobre cómo jugar con las chicas, Jasper".

Rodó los ojos. "Yo no juego con ellas. Yo les dejo bastante claro que después de la cena y el sexo no pasará nada más, ningún tipo de contacto. Es por el bien de mi salud que ellas entiendan. No quieres que sus papás me estén pateando el trasero tanto como yo no lo deseo. Aparte, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?, ¿un mes desde que Bella llego al pueblo y tú todavía no vas por ella?".

Suspiré y me estacione en la entrada de su casa. Apagué el auto y me gire hacia él. "Jasper, aparte de que ella es una chica increíble, también es mi amiga. No quiero que ella me odie porque le pedí tener sexo conmigo, y luego pretender que jamás paso."

"Créeme, ella no te odia", me sonrío y salió del auto. "Nos veremos luego. Oh, mi mamá dice que tienes que venir más seguido", levantó su voz unas cuantas octavas: "Es un niño tan dulce, oh, si fuera más joven…".

"Genial". Algunas veces me pregunto si su mamá realmente está bromeando o no.

Una vez que mi amigo se metió a su casa, arranqué el auto y maneje a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Bella. Me sentía nervioso cada vez que la iba a ver y no sabía la razón. Algunas veces su padre, el jefe de policía, estaba ahí, pero casi nunca lo hacía; especialmente los fines de semana, cuando iba a pescar o iba a casa de sus amigos a ver algún partido.

La patrulla de policía no estaba en la entrada, así que me estacioné al lado de la vieja y roja camioneta de Bella. Estaba enamorada de esa _cosa_ por alguna razón que yo desconocía. Dejé mi mochila en el auto, no la iba a necesitar. Íbamos a estar en Internet, viendo imágenes, más que otra cosa.

Toqué la puerta y cuando ella la abrió me sonrió.

"Hey, Edward, ¡tiempo sin vernos!". Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Le sonreí y pasé. "Seh, ha pasado". Miré mi reloj de pulsera. "Una hora y veinticinco minutos. _ Mucho _tiempo, ¿hugh?".

Miré su cuerpo de arriba a abajo mientras decía esto, ella se sonrojó. "La computadora está arriba, en mi cuarto. ¿Quieres algo de beber?".

Negué con la cabeza y ella se dio vuelta en sus talones para subir las escaleras. Se veía igual que hoy en Biología, excepto que se había agarrado el pelo en una coleta, haciendo que su suave y hermoso cabello cayera en línea recta por su cuello. Me gustaba que su pelo siempre estuviera brillante y siempre oliera a fresas. Tenía que detenerme a mí mismo de estar recordando qué bien se sentía tener su cabellera en mis manos.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, hasta que estuve afuera de su habitación. Ella me observó por un segundo desde la pequeña silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio. "¿Vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día?".

Estaba seguro que, "Estar de pie todo el día en la puerta de su habitación", no era una opción.

Su cuarto era pequeño, con su cama, su escritorio y una mecedora en la esquina. Cuando entré en la habitación y me senté en la silla extra que estaba a un lado de ella, no pude evitar que los nervios me llenaran el estomago. Yo estaba en su habitación. Llámenme chica, pero esto me mataba de los nervios.

Su computadora era lenta. Una hora había pasado y nosotros nada más habíamos abierto tres páginas de Internet de las diez que necesitábamos.

Decidí que al día siguiente haríamos el trabajo en mi casa. Usualmente no tenía que esperar a que una página se cargara.

Observó la página de Internet por algunos momentos y luego bajó la mirada hacia su libreta y apuntó algo. Se chupó su labio inferior y luego lo mordió suavemente como si fuera su manera de concentrarse. Cuando observé sus labios recordé de nuevo aquella noche en que nos conocimos, y la conversación que había tenido con Jasper en el auto ese mismo día. No pude evitar desear sentir sus hermosos y rosas labios contra los míos de nuevo.

Quería sentir su cuerpo cálido y probar su dulzura. No quería, por otro lado, que me golpearan en la cara, como Jasper había mencionado, habíamos tenido sexo, así que no podía evitar las fantasías sexuales que tenia constantemente con ella.

Miré de sus ojos a sus labios, y me tomó con la guardia baja cuando me descubrió viéndola fijamente. Su mirada era de curiosidad.

"¿Qué?", preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, por nada del mundo le diría lo que estaba pensando.

"No, Edward. ¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando?".

"Es… nada. Olvídalo." Rápidamente giré mi vista hacia otro lugar. Cualquier lugar menos donde ella estuviera.

"No… ¿por favor?"

Miré hacia abajo, y ahí estaba. Aquella mirada a la que me era imposible decir que no. Ella me tenía atado y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Tenía sus hermosas cejas cafés juntas y aun así sus ojos eran grandes, suplicantes. Su boca estaba entre abierta y una de sus manos se posó en mi hombro como haciéndome saber que podía confiar en ella.

"Es sólo que… siempre estoy pensando en la noche en que nos conocimos, en que tan genial fue… tú sabes". Se veía más confundida. Estaba seguro que había sonado como un idiota. De todos modos ¿Cómo puedes expresar realmente lo que piensas y lo que sientes en palabras? "Y también siempre estoy pensando en que buena amiga eres. Sólo desearía que pudiera haber una manera de tenerte de las dos maneras."

Bajó su mirada por un segundo. "¿Como amigos… con beneficios?".

Cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en mi asentí. Inmediatamente me sentí como un imbécil. Me dio una mirada que no supe entender. Su cara parecía iluminarse y apagarse, las dos a la misma vez. Como si ella hubiera estado esperando azúcar, pero recibió en su lugar Splenda.

Inmediatamente me sentí como un idiota. Intenté retractarme, abrí mi boca para pedirle una disculpa, pero ella de nuevo hizo algo que yo jamás me esperé.

Me besó.

Se levantó y presionó sus labios con los míos, y tan rápido como llegaron se fueron.

"OK", murmuró, y asintió con lo cabeza.

Yo estaba confundido, esta no era la manera en la que debería de reaccionar. Debería de estar enojada, gritándome, pegándome. Negándose a volverme a ver en su vida. En lugar de eso… ¿acepta mi propuesta?

Se levantó de su silla y se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo. Enrolló sus manos en mi cuello y me volvió a besar. Cuando su cuerpo se fundió con el mío decidí que no iba a cuestionar sus motivos.

Mis brazos instintivamente se adueñaron de su pecho y la besé de regreso. Se sentía tan bien tenerla ahí conmigo, sentirla contra mí. Parecía encajar tan perfectamente en mis brazos. No había ninguna posibilidad de que yo preguntara sus motivos para hacer esto, jamás.

Unos minutos después, ella estaba tirando de mi camisa y me la quitó. Besó mi cuello y suavemente delineó mis abdominales. La sensación me hizo estremecer e hizo que un dolor punzocortante apareciera en mi entrepierna. De repente, tomé sus hombros y la levante de encima de mí. Rápidamente la recosté en la cama y me puse encima de ella.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho y el pulso en mis oídos, podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de mi piel.

Deslicé mis manos por sus piernas, y luego bajo su playera, hice mi camino hacia el inicio de su brassier, sintiendo su calidez contra mis dedos. Mi boca bajó por su estomago. Por cada centímetro de piel que iba siendo descubierta daba un suave beso, hasta que mi boca estuvo de nuevo en la suya.

* * *

Supongo que tenía que estar preocupado porque su padre llegara a casa. Yo no sabía si él venia después del trabajo. Pero en la única cosa en la que podía estar concentrado en ese momento era en el maravilloso milagro que estaba debajo de mí. El milagro que tuve la suerte de desnudar y probar.

Había sido mejor que la primera vez, por lo que había recordado.

Cuando acabamos y estábamos de nuevo vestidos, decidimos poner algunas reglas. Si alguno de los dos estaba viendo a alguien, _esto_ no continuaría hasta que la relación se acabara, incluso, aunque no fuese una relación seria. Si alguno de los dos empezaba a sentir algo por el otro que fuera más que amistad, _esto _no continuaría. Era mejor dejarlo por la paz que lastimarnos el uno al otro. Y finalmente, porque los dos sabíamos que no podíamos mantenernos _esto_ sólo para nosotros mismos, teníamos derecho a contárselos sólo a nuestros mejores amigos.

Yo había sido _tan_ idiota al no haberme dado cuenta.

Observé las luces rojas que tanto había estado evitando. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta lo que decía 2:12 AM.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de todo.

* * *

Jajaja ok!!! siento mucho la tardanza pero ¡estoy vuelta loca con el trabajo!... REVIEEEWWWS????

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera".

**Mommy's bad Girl.**


	3. 3:58 AM

Disclaymer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

Summary: El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan

* * *

**Tercer capítulo.**

Con un suspiro, pasé mis dedos por mi cabello y me levanté de la cama. Necesitaba salir de la habitación lo antes posible.

Me paré cuidadosamente en medio de la oscuridad, apoyando mis pies lentamente en el piso para asegurarme de que no había nada con lo que me pudiera tropezar. Me incliné para tomar mis pantalones de franela que estaban en la silla, a un lado de mi mesita de noche, y me los puse mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí lentamente para no despertar a la mujer que dormía en mi cama. Una vez fuera de la habitación me recargué en la pared del pasillo y eché mi cabeza para atrás. ¿Qué le diría si se despertaba en este momento? "_¿Lo siento; solo que no puedo respirar tan cerca de ti cuando estoy pensando en ella?". _Sí, eso realmente seria una excusa perfecta.

Estaba acostumbrado a ir con ella, Bella, cuando me sentía de esta manera… cuando agonizaba sobre algo. Podría ser que mis problemas radicaran desde un examen de matemáticas hasta algo que realmente fuera grave; como cuando mis papás tenían algún problema conmigo. De un tiempo hacia acá se hicieron explosivos. Tal vez porque antes no lo eran y se tragaban todo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que ella acudió a mí porque tenía un problema. No me dijo que era lo que le molestaba, jamás le había gustado hablar al respecto. Cada vez que yo intentaba abordar el tema, ella lo cambiaba. Por lo general hacia eso cuando acudía a mí en busca de ayuda. Y sabia cuándo la necesitaba porque tenía un brillo salvaje en su mirada que hacía que me rindiera en el momento en que hacia contacto con la mía. Claro, siempre que terminábamos el tema se cerraba y jamás me decía qué era lo que le sucedía. Un día me explicó que si ella llegaba a decirme que era lo que le molestaba, jamás podría estar de _esa_ manera de nuevo conmigo.

Ella parecía pensar que yo ya no la deseaba. Jamás podría entender realmente bien qué era lo que la hacía pensar eso. No podía imaginarme una sola razón para _querer_ alejarme de ella. Su simple _olor_ era suficiente para excitarme. Era una mezcla perfecta de flores, una a la cual no podría ponerle nombre aunque quisiera.

Tomando aire, crucé el pasillo y entre al baño. Encendí las luces y espere a que mis ojos se adaptaran a la luminosidad que emergía de las lámparas. Me agaché en el lavabo y eché agua fría en mi rostro antes de levantarme y ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

_Sí, mira en lo que te has convertido, Edward._

* * *

Jasper ha estado pesado por el resto del mes.

Me alegraba no tenerle que dar su usual aventón hacia la escuela esta mañana.

Bella había llamado la noche anterior. Su camioneta estaba en el mecánico y necesitaban que se quedara un día más porque había tenido un fallo extra. No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces para que aceptara pasar por ella. Después de colgar por teléfono le marqué a Jasper, y le dije que se fuera a la escuela con alguien más.

Esa es la razón por la cual ahora estoy en la entrada de su casa. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, había estado mareado desde la llamada de ayer. Incluso mi mamá lo había notado. Apagué el auto y saqué las llaves, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Bella ya venía saliendo de su casa y caminando hacia donde estaba yo.

Ella estaba usando una mini falda de mezclilla. Sentí que mis ojos se salían de sus órbitas cuando la vi. Deseé poder ser el encargado en su closet; la haría utilizar faldas todo el tiempo.

En lugar de hacer su camino al asiento del copiloto, como yo esperaba que ella lo hiciera, abrió mi puerta. Aventó su mochila al asiento de pasajero antes de subirse encima de mí. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío gracias al espacio limitado que había entre mi pecho y el volante.

–Hola –murmuró con voz entrecortada.

–Hey –la confusión se hizo presente en mi voz, pero mis manos viajaron a sus caderas en el mismo momento. Ella tenía una mirada extraña, como si estuviese corriendo de algo.

Se rió nerviosamente un segundo antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos. Yo estaba sorprendido porque usualmente ella no era así, pero aun así estaba feliz. ¿Quién no estaría feliz de tener a esta hermosa chica sentada a horcajadas en su regazo?

Movió sus labios a mi cuello y subió hacia mi oído, mordió lentamente el lóbulo de mi éste con sus dientes. Yo enterré mi nariz en su cabello y gruñí mientras inhalaba su aroma. La sensación de sus dientes en mi oído mezclada con su olor envió una chispa que recorrió mis venas y llego hasta… mi _amigo. _

Sus manos recorrieron mis hombros, pasaron por mi abdomen y llegaron al botón de mis pantalones. Yo tomé sus manos en las mías. Titubeando ante mi movimiento me dio una mirada dura, como retándome a que la detuviese. En ese momento ella no era la Bella inocente que yo conocía, ella era una Dominatrix, una sirena… una diosa.

Si ella quería hacerlo en el asiento de delante de mi auto yo no iba a detenerla.

Termino de desabrochar mis pantalones y movimos nuestras ropas.

Era la experiencia más erótica en la cual había estado, aunque no fuese la más cómoda. Verla llevándome con nuestras ropas aun puestas, verla tomar el control, fue el detonador.

Se veía tan tranquila cuando cerró sus ojos y recargo su frente contra la mía. Sus uñas se enterraban en mi pecho, mis hombros y mi cabello.

No podía parar de besarla en cualquier lugar donde pudiese. Quería tocar su piel, pero como toda la ropa aun estaba puesta era casi imposible. El carro se movía casi imperceptiblemente. Mis manos se obligaron a quedarse en la piel expuesta de sus caderas para ayudarla a bajar y a subir.

El espacio tan pequeño hacia todo esto muchísimo más difícil, pero a la vez más atractivo. Sus respiraciones cortas rozaban mi oído. Ella no tardó mucho en venirse, y mientras lo hacía yo encontraba mi propia liberación, estaba aliviado. Este había sido su momento y yo no quería venirme antes que ella.

Echó su cabeza para atrás jadeando igual que yo. Me agaché para poder besar el inicio de su cuello. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse aún más fuera de control cuando gimió. Me gustaba saber que yo podía hacer que ella hiciese esos sonidos, incluso aunque no estuviese _dentro_ de ella.

Nos quedamos ahí por algunos minutos más retomando aire. Ella se hizo para atrás y la bocina del auto sonó. Los dos saltamos ante el sonido y luego nos reímos. Decidimos que era mejor irse a la escuela antes de que se hiciese más tarde.

Entramos a la escuela a una distancia de un pie uno del otro. Era una regla no dicha que la gente jamás nos vería juntos.

Un mes después estaba enojado. Sentía que había algo mal conmigo emocionalmente. Un doctor me dijo que tal vez se podría tratar de depresión.

Jasper, por supuesto, tenía algunas palabras que decir.

–Es porque tú estas demasiado traumado con esa chica.

–Bella –corregí, automáticamente.

Rodó sus ojos –. Como sea, el punto es, hermano, que necesitas hacer algo para sacártela de la mente. Ve, encuentra a otra chica en la escuela y _tíratela_ hasta que te sientas mejor.

No tenía planeado tomar en cuenta su consejo, pero una semana después, Jessica, de mi clase de ingles, me invito a salir. Estuve a punto de, caballerosamente, decirle que ya tenía planes para ese día, pero me encontré a mi mismo recordando la conversación que había tenido con Jasper. Acepté ir al cine con ella ese fin de semana.

Todo el contacto psicológico con Bella se detuvo. Era más fácil pero a la vez más difícil de lo que había imaginado, y ella lo comprendió… o al menos pareció hacerlo.

Salí con Jessica por algún tiempo, dos meses o algo así, antes de acostarme con ella. No había sido capaz de hacerlo cuando ella expresó su deseo de estar conmigo. Era demasiado diferente a lo que hacía con Bella, pero después de que lo hice me di cuenta de que era más fácil estar alrededor de ella. Con Jessica era capaz de sostener su mano en público, o besarla cuando yo quisiera y donde quisiera. No tenia que pretender que nuestra relación era diferente a lo que en realidad era. Si la quería acompañar a sus clases lo hacía, si quería besarla mientras ella estaba con sus amigas lo podía hacer. No tenia que ocultar nada.

Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que extrañaba a Bella. Extrañaba tenerla alrededor mío todo el tiempo, y extrañaba tenerla conmigo en mi cama. Extrañaba simplemente _estar_ con ella. Me empecé a sentir bien conmigo mismo, incluso mejor que nunca, cuando rompí con Jessica. Mi separación no cambio las cosas entre Bella y yo con referente a nuestros encuentros; al parecer así había sido el contrato. Bueno, eso fue hasta que escuche a Mike Newton, de mi clase de biología, decir que él y Bella estaban juntos.

En el almuerzo la acorralé en la parte de atrás del edificio y la confronté al respecto. ¿Por qué no me había dicho? No estaba celoso, pero esa era una de las reglas. Ella lo negó todo, rodando los ojos y llamando a Mike _idiota._ Yo quería creerle, así que dejé de lado los sentimientos que me acecharon cuando escuché el rumor y la besé.

Ella inmediatamente enredó sus manos y sus piernas alrededor mío, mientras yo hacía a un lado nuestros jeans.

Y ahí la tomé, atrás de la escuela, no importando ni el frío ni la lluvia. Nuestro reencuentro no fue dulce ni nada delicado. Fue salvaje, duro y demandante. No paré hasta que ella gritó mi nombre y jaló mi cabello al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin terminamos todo en mi mundo estaba en el lugar correcto de nuevo. Mi ansiedad se fue y dejó paso a mi salvación.

* * *

No sabía que la razón por la cual Jessica, y cualquiera de las otras chicas con las que estuve después habían sido tan diferentes era porque jamás fueron lo suficiente en primer lugar.

Me había estado engañando a mí mismo todo este tiempo.

La única razón por la cual me sentía tan bien alrededor de Bella era porque me gustaba demasiado para mi propio bien. Había sido capaz de utilizar a todas aquellas chicas para drenar todas las emociones que yo inconscientemente había estado guardando desde aquella primera chica que fue quien las formo.

Observé mi reflejo, centrándome en los círculos debajo de mis ojos antes de apagar las luces y salir de ahí. Caminé hasta la cocina y llené un vaso de agua. La suave y azul luz del reloj que estaba colgado en la pared captó mi atención. 3:58 AM.

* * *

Boh!!! jajaja ¡Regreso acá! ¿Qué les pareció?... ¡waa! ¿¿¿Por qué con Jessica??? jajajaja reviews????

"Qué el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

**Mommy's Bad Girl**


	4. Aceptando

**Disclaymer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**Summary: **El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda, como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan.

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo.**

Me levanté del fregadero después de dejar mi vaso de agua y caminé la corta distancia a oscuras hacia mi sala.

La habitación estaba solamente decorada con mi sillón de cuero negro, una pequeña mesa para el café y mi televisión. El piano en la esquina no dejaba demasiado espacio para poder agregar algo más. Hice mi camino alrededor de la habitación, mis ojos acoplándose a la suave luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales, y me senté en el banquillo del piano.

Toqué una de las teclas lentamente para escuchar el sonido que hacía. Una vez que me aseguré de que el ruido no fuera bastante alto como para despertar a mi huésped moví mis dedos para que estuvieran en posición. Comencé a tocar varias canciones que me sabia de corazón, mis dedos se movieron calentando las teclas del piano.

Después de algunos minutos, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que las emociones corrieran dentro de mí y saliesen por mis dedos. No le presté mucha atención a la canción que estaba tocando. Sólo estaba al pendiente de las emociones que comenzaban a recorrerme cuando comenzaba a recordarla. Creo que jamás la podré sacar completamente de mi cabeza.

* * *

"¿Qué es eso, de todos modos?"

"¿Qué es qué?" me dio una mirada confusa mientras se detenía en sus movimientos.

Estábamos en su sala, solos en su casa como siempre viendo TV. Estaba sentada a un lado mío en el sillón mirando hacia el televisor, aunque podría decir por la manera en que su mirada estaba perdida que ella realmente no lo estaba viendo. Cuando hablé movió su cabeza de atrás para adelante y a los lados y por ultimo recostó la cabeza en su hombro para poder observarme. Yo me refería al anillo de plata que estaba en su mano izquierda. No estoy seguro de que ella realmente se diera cuenta, pero cada vez que pensaba profundamente sobre algo jugueteaba con el anillo en sus dedos.

Apunté hacia su mano aclarando "El anillo. Siempre lo tienes puesto" Y después de un momento de pensarlo agregué "No es un anillo de promesa, ¿cierto?"

La confusión en sus ojos se esfumó y me dio una sonrisa frágil "Supongo que lo es, en algún sentido…"

Asentí a su contestación antes de que las palabras me golpearan. Observé el anillo y luego su rostro varias veces. _Espera ¿Se va a casar? ¿Qué demonios…?_

Debí de haber tenido una mirada extraña en el rostro, porque rápidamente levantó su barbilla y tomo aire, haciendo que su voz sonara desdeñosa y baja "Es un anillo de castidad: una promesa de abstinencia sexual hasta el matrimonio."

Levanté una de mis cejas, observé la cruz que estaba encima de la chimenea y regresé mi vista hacia Bella. No lo había notado antes, pero por lo que habíamos platicado antes no la consideraba del tipo religiosa. De hecho, ella jamás había tenido una opinión demasiado alta sobre la autoridad de la iglesia. "Pensé que eso era solamente una máscara", dije, lentamente, apuntando la cruz con mi cabeza "Pero más bien creo que jamás me di cuenta de que eras religiosa…"

La comisura de su boca se levantó y bajó la mirada "No lo soy… fue idea de mi mamá… ella es…" Dejó escapar un suspiro y miro hacia lo lejos "Ella es cristiana devota… terca y muy estricta."

Estábamos entrando a aguas demasiado incómodas en este momento, aguas un poco frías y con lodo pegajoso en el fondo. Tratando de evitar hundirme sonreí "No eres muy buena guardando tus promesas."

Rápido, como si fuese un flash, sus ojos regresaron a los míos "¡Oye!"

Me reí cuando golpeo mi brazo "¡Oye!" Tome su mano "Te has lanzado encima _de mí_ varias veces."

Hizo un mohín y sacó su labio inferior adorablemente "¡Claro que no!"

"¿Enserio? ¿Entonces cómo le llamarías a aquella vez en el auto? O aun mejor ¿Aquella vez en el porche de la parte de atrás de mi casa con mi madre justo adentro? ¿Cómo le llamarías a eso?"

Me reí cuando ella gruñó y me pegó en el pecho "¡Lo de el porche fue _tu idea,_ señor!"

Tomé aire y me senté derecho componiendo mi cara "Sí, es cierto. Pero aun así rompiste la promesa."

Ella asintió "Lo sé, pero no sería bueno si me lo quito justo ahora ¿Cierto?"

Estaba a punto de contestarte pero la puerta principal se abrió y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bella" La voz de un hombre se escuchó "¿Por qué hay una carro estacionado en la entrada? ¿Tienes una visit-?"

Me giré ante el sonido de su voz y observé al Jefe Swan que estaba parado en la entrada. Cuando él me vio se detuvo y cambió su cara a una de enojo. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

"Isabella" Su voz parecía tensamente calmada "¿Qué hace un chico aquí, en la casa, a solas?"

El sonido de su voz me hizo darme cuenta del porqué jamás había querido conocerlo. También hizo que me diera cuenta del porqué Bella siempre me pedía que me retirara antes de que el Jefe Swan llegara del trabajo. Bella comenzó a dar una excusa, pero él la cortó y se giro hacia mí.

"Chico, es mejor que te vayas de esta casa ¡Ahora!"

Quería quedarme ahí por ella, porque no estaba realmente seguro de que era lo que él le podría hacer. Quería hacerlo, pero a la vez no quería que las cosas se pusieran más feas para ella, incluso aunque no entendiese el enojo de su padre.

Me levanté rápidamente, tomé mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta para llegar a mi auto. Charlie estaba rojo del enojo, pero estaba seguro de que sus intenciones no eran lastimarla.

Incluso aunque mi corazón latiese con salvajismo y fuerza dentro de mi pecho cuando pasé a un lado de él, por extraño que pareciese, no temía por mí mismo.

Cuando le pregunté a Bella por su padre al siguiente día en la escuela ella sólo me dijo que a él no le gustaban los chicos. Aparentemente su padre seguía creyendo firmemente en los chaperones. Incluso ahora. Por mucho él seguía pensando que ella era su hijita inocente en peligro de que le robaran su virtud.

La vida siguió su curso. Rara vez hablábamos de lo sucedido aquel día, a excepción de cuando hacíamos bromas.

La graduación se vino rápidamente. El final de la preparatoria se acercó y estábamos emocionados. La universidad empezaría en un santiamén, pero aún teníamos el verano para disfrutar, porque pronto nos mudaríamos de la casa de nuestros padres a nuestro dormitorio.

Con la universidad vino mi recaída. Descubrí mi ego universitario. Fue el momento en mi vida en el que le fallé a mi mejor amiga. Porque, independientemente de todo, ella era mi mejor amiga.

Ella me necesitaba y yo la decepcioné. No fue intencional, pero todo fue al mismo tiempo.

Sus padres no habían estado contentos con su elección de universidad, así que la habían rechazado por algún tiempo. Ella había venido a mí, pero yo no la había escuchado como se debería, en vez de eso me excuse diciendo que iba a llegar tarde por mi cita de ese día… jamás se había visto tan herida como aquella vez.

Me disculpé luego, cuando descubrí qué era lo que ella quería hablar realmente conmigo, pero para ese entonces ella ya estaba viviendo con su amiga Alice. Ella me perdonó, por supuesto.

Algunas veces deseo que todo regresara a como era en preparatoria. Ella empezó a tener citas y yo rara vez la veía, escogiendo a su vez empezar a salir como loco. Salía con chicas para escapar de mis sentimientos, el saber que ella estaba con otro hombre _en este mismo momento,_ me destrozaba. Así fue toda la universidad. Tuvimos el ocasional encuentro, cuando ninguno de los dos estaba con alguien. Solamente que no estaba acostumbrado a eso y lo odiaba.

* * *

El sonido proveniente del piano era demasiado dulce.

Era hermoso y me recordó a Bella al instante. No sabía que era capaz de hacer mi propia música tan emocional.

Removiendo mis dedos de las teclas, abrí lentamente los ojos. Me pasé una mano por los cabellos de nuevo y tomé aire lentamente. Puse mi otra mano de nuevo en las teclas y las toqué suavemente antes de cerrar el piano.

Me levanté del banquillo y caminé hasta el sofá, me acosté boca abajo y enterré mi cara entre los cojines.

No fue hasta hacía unas semanas, cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba con mi cita en un restaurante elegante cuando de repente ella me abofeteo.

"_Sería lindo si dejaras de hablar de otra mujer mientras estas en una cita conmigo" _Estaba furiosa _"¿Por qué siquiera me invitaste a salir cuando estás tan enamorado de esta- esta Bella?" _Escupió su nombre agresivamente, después se puso de pie con sus tacones y se fue del restaurante.

Recuerdo que la vi salir de ahí, estupefacto. No había notado que había estado hablando de las cosas que Bella y yo habíamos hecho las últimas semanas hasta que ella dijo eso.

Pensé una semana sobre eso antes de darme cuenta de que había estado celoso de todos esos hombres. Y fue muchísimo mas shockeante descubrir que tenia verdaderos y profundos sentimientos por Bella.

Intente convencerme a mí mismo y a esa chica de que no era cierto, así que comencé a salir de nuevo con muchas chicas, pero sólo ayudó a que la balanza se fuera de mi lado contrario.

Mi último intento en demostrarme a mí mismo que no había fallado tan duro dio como resultado mi noche sin dormir ya que finalmente lo acepté.

Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan, mi amiga con beneficios, sex-amiga; mi cogi-amiga-. Como lo quisieras llamar.

E iba a hacer que ella se enamorara de mí igual.

* * *

¡¡Lo sé!! la tardanza ha sido gigante y lo siento mucho, pero la escuela y familia me vuelven loca. Una disculpota... ¿Qué tal el cap? ¡Porr fin lo acepta caray! ya se había tardado.

¿Reviews?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

**Mommy's Bad Girl**


	5. Preocupaciones

**Disclaymer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**Summary: **El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cinco.**

"Bella…"

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

"Bella, te amo." Salió con rapidez de mis labios. No había planeado decírselo de esta manera tan apresurada.

Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión "No, Edward, eso no es posible. ¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado en que si empezabas a tener sentimientos por mí romperíamos este trato?"

El pánico inundó mi cuerpo mientras me acercaba a ella. "Bella-"

"No, Edward," se movió de mi toque "¿Jamás te pusiste a pensar que te hice prometer eso porque tal vez yo _no podía_corresponder el sentimiento?"

Negué con la cabeza, listo para protestar, pero ella me cortó de nuevo. "Edward, _no te amo._"

El sonido de un relámpago cortó el silencio que había seguido después de su confesión. Una lluvia espesa comenzó a caer, mojándome por momentos. El cabello se me pegó en la frente mientras intentaba respirar e ignorar el dolor lacerante que sus palabras habían causado…

"Considera nuestro trato terminado; no quiero volver a verte. ¿Cómo pudiste romper las reglas, Edward?" No esperó mi respuesta, en vez de eso azotó la puerta en mi cara.

La fuerza con la que la puerta se cerró hizo que perdiera el balance y cayese hacia atrás. La sensación de la caída libre, como si estuviese cayendo de un barranco, llenó mi cuerpo. Dejé que el sentimiento me envolviera y se hundiera conmigo.

_No te amo._

La caída llegó a su fin, mientras que me hundía en el agua. Caí tan profundo que no pude ver colores o formas, todo era borroso. Luché en el fondo, tratando de llegar a la superficie para tomar un respiro. Burbujas danzando alrededor de mí y luego elevándose, tal y como yo deseaba que fuese con mi cuerpo.

_No te amo._

Hice una pausa en mis movimientos sintiendo como si un cuchillo se encajara en mi pecho. ¿Cuál sería el punto de tomar otro respiro? ¿Serviría para aliviar el dolor? No, no serviría. Pero si respiraba podría verla de nuevo, aunque ella no me amara.

_No te amo._

"_Edward…"_

Quería seguir intentando llegar a la superficie, pero la energía se me iba acabando. Necesitaba respirar, ahora. Mi boca se abrió dispuesta a recibir y chupar aire, pero sólo se lleno de agua.

"…Edward."

Giré la cabeza para ver mi brazo mientras una nueva oleada de dolor me sacudía. De pronto, una mano salió de la oscuridad queriendo agarrarme. Sólo que yo alcance a quitarme.

"¡Edward!"

Salté. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue el cuero negro de mi sillón. Maldiciendo, levanté la vista para ver a la persona que me había despertado.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?"

"Uh…" Estaba confundido "Claro… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Oh," Miro a sus zapatos, "Es sólo que, no dormiste en toda la noche y parecía como si ahorita estuvieras teniendo un mal sueño."

¿Así que había estado despierta? Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello mientras me sentaba. "Solamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza."

"¿De qué se trataba tu sueño?"

Me quedé viéndola, en blanco, antes de sacudir la cabeza y restarle importancia, "No lo recuerdo. Creo que ni siquiera estaba soñando."

Asintió con la cabeza, "Ok, bueno sólo quería despertarte para que vieras que no me había robado nada. Me tengo que ir, tal vez te vea por ahí."

La confusión se ha de haber mostrado en mi cara.

Se carcajeo, "Lo siento amigo. Estoy buscando a un hombre que no se congele en medio de la habitación. O sea, eres sexy y todo pero es una pena que eso no lo transfieras en la cama."

Mi mandíbula se cayó al piso. ¿Piensa que no valgo la pena? _Tiene que estarme bromeando._

"Pero-tú-pero" Seguía aún con mi expresión de incredulidad.

Volvió a reírse y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, "No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie tu secreto…no que vayan a creerme de todos modos. Aparte, dudo que recuerdes mi nombre."

_Wow, chica linda. Ahora veo porque la invite a salir en primer lugar._

Tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose antes de irse, se giró a mí y susurró. "Es Ashley."

Mi mente se llenó con pensamientos de Bella toda la mañana mientras me preparaba para ir a verla.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con ello, o reaccionaria como lo había hecho en mi sueño? Y tal vez la pregunta más importante para mí en ese momento, ¿_ella_pensaba que yo no era el adecuado? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual no me quería?

Casi me siento avergonzado por aquel pensamiento, pero un hombre tiene sus prioridades.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos mientras caminaba por la calle. Supuestamente tenía que ver a Bella para desayunar a las 11:30, y ya eran las once. Necesitaba apurarme. Hice una cita para no llegar tarde, eso lo aprendí en la universidad cuando ella necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y siempre acudía a mí. Puntualidad.

Podía ver mi aliento en el aire frío de la mañana mientras caminaba. Las mejillas de Bella de seguro estarían rojas por el frío cuando llegara a nuestro punto de encuentro. ¿Debería de decirle en el desayuno o debería de esperar hasta hoy por la noche?

Estaba caminando por la última tienda de la esquina cuando algo me atrapó. Algo personalizado tal vez era lo que estaba buscando. Me sonreí a mi mismo mientras un plan comenzaba a formarse en mi mente.

Bajé la vista a mi reloj mientras me acercaba a la puerta de la tienda. Bella no se daría cuenta si llegaba un poco tarde.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza. Examenes pre-finales y universidades. ¡Estoy harta! En fin ¿Reviews?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	6. De regreso

**Disclaymer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**Summary: **El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan.

**N/A&T:**_En el anterior capitulo: Edward ha estado en su casa pensando en Bella. Acaba de darse cuenta de que esta enamorado de ella y planea hacer algo al respecto. La última vez que lo vimos estaba en su camino para ir a desayunar con ella pero vio algo en la ventana de una tienda y se metió a comprarlo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo seis.**

No estaba decepcionado cuando llegué al restaurante. Estaba sentada en una mesa en la esquina, observando casualmente la ventana y jugando con su anillo entre los dedos. Su cabello jugueteaba alrededor de su rostro y un suave color rosado pintaba sus mejillas frías que aún no se veían apagadas por el calor que hacía adentro.

Ha de haber visto mi movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, porque de pronto me estaba observando de lleno. Sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato.

Mi corazón decidió buscar una salida para desaparecer de mi pecho.

Se recargó en la mesa apuntándome con uno de sus dedos y sonrió brillantemente, "¡Llegas tarde!"

"Mmm," así que sí lo notó. Observé mi reloj, esperando que la sonrisa que tenía no se borrara, "sólo por seis minutos y medio. Seguramente no es tanto tiempo como para recibir un regaño, ¿cierto?"

"Huh, bueno. Tal vez si no estuviera hablando son el Sr. Puntualidad sería diferente. Siempre me ganas en esto de estar a tiempo ¿Qué paso?"

Esto era entrañable, cómo movía su cabeza hacia un lado intentando comprenderme mejor observándome de reojo.

La mesera eligió ese momento para lanzarme una sonrisa brillante, ignorando a Bella mientras lo hacía. Observé a lo lejos, para ser más exactos a un lado de Bella, mientras ordenaba por los dos; siempre pedíamos la misma cosa. Imaginé que si iba a ser una mejor persona para ella, coquetear con otra mujer estaba fuera de la lista.

Bella se había girado hacia la ventana, luciendo incómoda. ¿Ella siempre hacia eso? ¿Pretender que no estaba en la mesa mientras yo coqueteaba cínicamente con la mesera? ¿Era tan incómodo para ella verme dándole mi número a otra mujer que inclusive tenía que dejar de observarme?

Tal vez estaba siendo un idiota arrogante… de nuevo… ¿Quién no estaría incómodo en esta situación? No quería decir que ella tuviera sentimientos por mí, ¿cierto? Aunque sólo podía esperar que así fuera.

"¿Estás s_eguro _que no hay algo _más _que pueda hacer por ti?" La camarera utilizó un tono que normalmente me hubiera puesto a sonreír como si fuera un chacal.

Pero hoy no sonreí, "No, gracias. Eso sería todo."

Bella me observó sorprendida, incredulidad escrita en todo su rostro, y confusión. Suspiré y le sonreí suavemente.

Mi hermosa Bella ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

Fue mi turno de ladear mi cabeza y estudiar su reacción… Tal vez ella estaba intentado decirme algo con eso.

Me sonrió de regreso, tímidamente primero, pero brillantemente cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo la observaba a ella. La mesera bufó y se fue.

"Así que… ¿qué te tiene tan ansiosa?"

Se congeló. Humedeció sus labios rosas con la lengua y los juntó de nuevo, "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy ansiosa?"

Enarqué una de mis cejas y asentí con la cabeza lentamente; miré hacia abajo para observar el anillo que estaba entre sus dedos. Sus ojos siguieron los míos y se detuvieron un momento antes de que dejara de jugar con el anillo.

Un hermoso color rosado cubrió sus mejillas, "Viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar, supongo."

Asentí, "¿Sabes que no tienes que…?" Dejé que la pregunta muriera antes de terminara. Ella ya sabía que no era necesario que lo utilizara. Recordarle que sus padres jamás volvieron a visitarla no la haría feliz "No me digas si no quieres. Aunque sabes que amo saber que es lo que estás pensando"

Me sonrió y negó con la cabeza, "Lo sé, es sólo que…Bueno, mi mamá me llamó hoy. A pesar de todos los años que han pasado insiste en que regrese a casa."

Asentí, "¿Eso es todo?"

Bufó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, "Claro que no, Edward. También me dijo que era estúpido que haya cruzado la mitad del país por un _chico__._"

Hice una mueca, mi culpa de nuevo. "Apuesto a que no te gusto eso. No debí de haberte arrastrado a esto. Lo siento, ahora estás más peleada con tu familia que antes. En mi defensa es sólo la _mitad _del país…y simplemente no soporto la idea de perderte."

Rodó sus ojos. "Eso no tiene sentido, Edward. Tú _eres _mi familia. Y aparte, Chicago _es_ mi casa. Las personas más importantes en mi vida viven aquí."

Petulante, las emociones estaban encima de mí después de eso. ¿Estaba mal sentir alegría cuando ella me llamaba familia?

Nuestros platillos llegaron y los dos nos quedamos en silencio mientras disfrutábamos de la comida. Cuando la mesera regreso con la cuenta, su número estaba escrito en ella, ahora plenamente consciente de que Bella lo había visto me giré a observarla y su mirada estaba fija en la mesa. Metí el dinero en la carpeta y se la regresé a la mesera sin observarla una sola vez.

"Guarda el cambio" Regresé mi mirada a Bella "Bella ¿Estás lista?"

Me observó, a la carpetita negra de cuero que traía la cuenta, a la cara de la mesera, y de nuevo a mí. Una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Al instante me sentí consternado. Ella realmente debe de pensar horrible de mí si el hecho de que yo rechace un número telefónico le pone esa sonrisa tan hermosa en sus labios.

Nos pusimos nuestros sacos y salimos a que nos diera la brisa invernal del aire de Diciembre. Le di mi brazo. No quería que hubiera oportunidad para que ella se cayera con toda esta nieve. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras caminábamos por la calle. Algunas veces nos deteníamos en los escaparates para ver por la ventana que había en oferta. Era nuestra rutina de un sábado por la mañana. Su nariz comenzaba a ponerse roja por el frío, humo blanco saliendo de su nariz y su boca.

"Así que… ¿cómo va la tienda?" Es casi triste que esté más interesado en escucharla hablar, que todo el hoyo- en- la- pared **(1) **de la tienda de café que ella está haciendo. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Me sonrió de regreso y mi corazón latió dentro de mi pecho, oh eso era cierto.

"Está yendo muy bien de hecho ¿Cómo va lo del _gimnasio_?"

Me encogí de hombros "Todavía no puedo ver como tu carrera, _Diseño Gráfico, _tiene que ver con café y libros… o CD's en todo caso. ¿Cuándo te volviste Manager de nuevo?"

Era un lugar cómodo, con una agradable vista. Tenía lindos sofás de cuero, y una pequeña área para libros y CD's. Era más una tienda de libros que una cafetería, pero el café atraía a más clientes.

Se volvió a reír y más burbujas de humo blanco salieron de su boca. "Al dueño le gusta mi actitud. Aparte, tú no tienes boca para hablar Sr. Entrenador personal, _graduado en historia del arte._"

Me tenía ahí, "¿Qué manera de usar nuestras carreras, huh? Dime, ¿Por qué fuimos a la Universidad de todos modos?"

El resto de la tarde se fue rápido, pero incluso con nuestras bromas juguetonas yo me estaba quemando. No quería nada más que atraerla hacia mí, detenerla fieramente y jamás dejarla ir. Quería pararme en medio de la gente y besarla para excitarla. La quería hacer mía, y quería que todos supieran. Pero más que eso, deseaba poder tener los pantalones para decirle que sucedía.

Incluso ahora podía escuchar la voz de mi sueño repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza: _no te amo._

Incluso peor que eso: _No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. _

Por la manera en que me miraba en este momento, lo dudaba. Pero ella sí tenía una manera de impresionarme en sus acciones, frecuentemente.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de su apartamento, se giró para quedar frente a mí. Levantó su mirada para verme entre sus pestañas, mordiendo su labio suavemente.

"Hoy me la pase muy bien, Edward…Siempre lo hago, pero…no sé qué ha cambiado," Bajó la mirada a sus pies por un momento y luego la volvió a subir, "Pero me alegra tener a este Edward feliz de regreso."

Se sonrojó al final y mi corazón latió tranquilamente. Levanté mi mano y cuidadosamente deslice mis dedos por su mejilla.

Me agaché y besé su nariz antes de apoyar mi frente contra la suya. Tomé un momento para respirar su esencia.

"Estoy feliz de estar de regreso."

* * *

¿Ven? Ahora si no me tardé tanto! ajajaja ¡Gracias porsus reviews tan maravillosos! Lindos en serio. Entonces ¿Qué opinan? Eddy precioso.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	7. Intercambio de ideas

**Disclaymer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**Summary: **El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo siete.**

Muchas cosas pueden pasar en una semana.

Te podrías mudar del otro lado del país y tener todo en su lugar; tal vez hacerte amigo del vecino de la puerta de al lado después de una bienvenida gigante.

Alguien podría ir a la oficina del doctor, por algo tan simple como un moretón, y salir de ahí con alguna enfermedad o cáncer. Luego ellos tendrían que ver sus opciones de vida y contarle la noticia a su familia.

O tal vez, en solamente una semana, podrías darte cuenta que el amor de tu vida te está engañando, te deja solo y tienes que criar a tu hijo. Y cuando vas y le pides ayuda a tu familia, ellos no quieren nada que ver contigo por las mentiras que esa persona que supuestamente tenías que confiar por sobre todos, dijo.

Y tal vez, podrías enamorarte. Inevitable y esperanzadamente, enamorarte. Tal vez en sólo una semana te podrías dar cuenta de que el amor de tu vida siempre ha estado ahí. Siempre ahí, a un lado tuyo y tú jamás te diste cuenta porque estabas muy ocupado buscándolo en un rostro entre la multitud.

Podría suceder… escuchas ese tipo de historias todo el tiempo, en las noticias, en las películas…

Y aun así… pocas cosas podían pasar en una semana…

"¿Edward?"

Suspiré.

Está dormida, aquí en mis brazos, ¿y yo estoy pensando en que pocas cosas han pasado?

_Así que no le has dicho nada aún, Edward. Solamente enfréntalo y sé un hombre ¿Qué es lo peor que…? no, no pienses en eso. Algo peor _siempre _pasa._

"Edward…"

Esa es la tercera vez que ella suspira mi nombre, suave como una pluma, como una cálida caricia.

Mi cuerpo ardía en deseos de estar con ella. No la había seguido dentro de su apartamento ese día que había decidido que iba a hacerla mía. El día que había decidido que le iba a decir que la amaba. Simplemente no podía.

Ella tampoco dijo nada, solamente se quedó un momento más largo que el necesario en la puerta de su apartamento antes de darse la vuelta y meterse a él. Pero siempre ha sido así. Ella no decía nada, ni siquiera un "Adiós", lo que lo hacía una invitación abierta.

Pero yo no me metí… lo quería, Dios mío si no… pero hubiera sido un _error._

Si estaba intentado ser una mejor persona para ella, saltarle encima a la primera oportunidad que tenga no sería de mucha ayuda; y ahí lo decidí, no la volvería a tocar a excepción que estuviera completamente seguro que ella lo quería. No la quería tocar de nuevo hasta que ella supiera que la amaba… porque no solamente quería tener sexo con ella… quería hacerle el _amor. _Y lo quería porque era lo que ella se merecía.

Y esa decisión fue la que me trajo a mi situación actual. Tenerla en mis brazos mientras duerme.

La caballerosidad apesta.

"…Edward."

Su mano acunó mi rostro. Por un momento pensé que estaba despierta, pero luego suspiró y se giró. Su playera se subió de los lados al hacer ese movimiento dejándome ver la piel de su cadera. Dibuje círculos en la piel expuesta con las yemas de mis dedos.

Aún no estoy seguro cómo es que ella aceptó nuestro trato. Pero, de nuevo, yo no sabía mucho de lo que había sucedido en su vida antes de que se mudara a Forks. Siempre se negaba a dar detalles, diciendo como excusa que su vida no había sido nada más que insignificante antes de que ella se mudara. Aunque nunca le había creído, jamás había presionado en el tema.

¿Tal vez podría traerlo al tema? ¿Y decir qué?

"_Hey, Bella. ¿Recuerdas cómo siempre me decías que nada interesante te había pasado antes de que te mudaras a Forks? Bueno, creo que realmente estas mintiendo…"_

_Qué jodidamente brillante, Edward. Tú sí que _eres _la definición de inteligencia._

El teléfono sonó en la otra habitación… tiempo de levantarse.

Me levanté de la cama, intentando no despertarla, y caminé lentamente hacia el teléfono que estaba en la sala.

Observé el identificador de llamadas, hacienda una mueca antes de contestar "Hola."

"Oh…_Hola,_ Edward..."

No le caía bien. Se podía escuchar la hostilidad en su voz.

"¿Qué estás hacienda ahí?" Continuó.

No me sorprendí ante la urgencia de rodar los ojos. "Me quedé a dormir, Alice."

"¿De Nuevo?"

"Sí, tú sabes… prefiero que ella no esté a solas aquí en la noche. Es una hermosa y soltera mujer viviendo en un departamento en una ciudad gigante. Al menos yo no la abandoné."

Caminé hacia la cocina y comencé a preparar el café.

"Lo que sea, Edward," Gruñó "Estoy haciendo algo que amo. Bella no me lo echa en cara. Ahora cállate y ponla al teléfono."

Alice se había mudado del apartamento que compartía con Bella hace seis meses. Le habían ofrecido un trabajo de periodista en el _Seattle Times. _Ella, originalmente, había venido a Chicago porque estaba intentando alejarse de sus padres. No confiaba en que yo pudiera hacerme cargo de Bella, así que por eso decidió mudarse con ella. Y estaba completamente en lo cierto ya que fue lo que hice. Pero como extrañaba Seattle, aceptó esa solicitud de trabajo.

Bella, por supuesto, ha sido lo más desinteresada y la animó a irse. Alice llamaba a diario.

"No puedo."

"¿Qué _quieres _decir con que "No puedes"?"

Suspiré y puse los granos de café en el filtro, "Bueno, Alice, pasa que ella sigue dormida. ¿Hay alguna razón interesante en tu no-requerida llamada, o ya puedo colgar?"

"Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen. Te aseguro que tu madre estaría _orgullosa _del tipo de hombre en el que te has convertido."

"Claro," Cerré la tapa de la cafetera y la encendí "Colgaré ahora. Espero que tengas un buen día en Bitchville** (1). **Intenta que no tener un ataque frío al corazón ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Qué? No te _atrevas-"_

Colgué el teléfono rápidamente. Había olvidado que el desagrado que Alice tenía por mí era mutuo. ¿Dónde, exactamente, sacó la idea de que me podría decir algo como eso? ¿Quién _mierdas _se creía que era?

Puse mis manos a cada lado de la isla de la cocina y observe el café. Jodida Alice. No entiendo cómo Bella puede soportarla. Tal vez ella sabe cómo hipnotizarla.

"Mmm, eso huele increíble."

Levanté mi cabeza de golpe para observar a Bella. Su cabello desordenado y su pijama arrugado. Pero aún así seguía siendo hermosa.

"¿Te desperté?"

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió "No… creo que fue el teléfono. ¿Quién hablo?"

"Alice."

Asintió y se mordió el labio. Se detuvo el cabello detrás de su oído y su vista se clavo en el café, observando cómo cada una de las gotas iba cayendo en la jarra. Su cabello volvió a caer sobre su rostro. "¿Dijo qué necesitaba?"

Negué con la cabeza, decidiendo no mencionar nuestra conversación. Le molestaba que Alice y yo no nos lleváramos bien.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?"

Me encogí de hombros "No mucho."

_¿No había algo que quería preguntarle? _Levanté mi vista para observarla y fruncí el ceño. _¿Algo sobre niños? No…_

"¿Qué?" se movió en su asiento, incómoda.

"Nada… solamente estaba pensando en algo que quería preguntarte, pero no recuerdo qué era."

Se rió suavemente y se estiró para alcanzar dos tazas de café de la alacena. "Lo recordarás cuando ya sea muy tarde para preguntar o cuando ya no sea importante."

Me reí con ella, "Probablemente."

"¿De qué crees que era? Tal vez te pueda ayudar a recordarlo si me das alguna pista." Me sonrió dulcemente."

Hice una mueca y volví a reír. ¿Qué tenía esta chica que me hacía sentir tan malditamente bien?

Tomé un mechón de su pelo y lo puse detrás de su oreja. El teléfono volvió a sonar y me hice a un lado.

Me observó por debajo de sus pestañas y caminó hacia él "Hey, Alice."

.

.

.

* * *

1.- Bitchville (Perri-ciudad, Ciudad de las perras etc, etc)

¿No odian, encerio, cuándo algo se les olvida? ¡Urgh! El próximo capi sera más largo... y que Diosito me agarre confesada. ¡Las quiero hermosas! Gracias por sus reviews.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	8. Yo

**Disclaymer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**Summary: **El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho.**

"¿Jasper? ¿Dónde demonios has estado?"

"Sí, Edward… lo siento, viejo. He estado… bueno, he tenido algunas cosas que hacer recientemente."

Suspiré. "¿Sí? ¿Cómo te ha tratado el trabajo?"

Jasper era contador para una compañía en Seattle. Tal vez no se haya mudado conmigo a Chicago, pero eso no le impedía llamar todo el tiempo. Jamás había durado más de una semana sin decir al menos un rápido "Hola". Nos gustaba mantenernos en contacto.

"Se podría decir que bien."

"Claro… así que ¿Cómo demonios has estado? Han sido casi dos meses."

"Hey, no me eches toda la culpa. Tú también tienes mis teléfonos. ¿En qué has andado, huh?"

Reí entre dientes mientras caminaba frente a mi escritorio en el trabajo y salía por la puerta frontal para ir a mi auto, "Cierto… y… he estado más que nada en la casa de Bella."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo va eso?"

Abrí el baúl de mi auto con el control remoto, metí mi mochila y suspire. "La amo, Jasper."

Hubo una pausa mientras me metía al auto.

"Eso es… eso es bueno, Edward. Estoy feliz por ti."

"¿Feliz por mí? Lo dice la peste de las relaciones."

"Bueno, de hecho… acerca de eso… digamos que conocí a esta chica."

"¿En serio?"

"De hecho ella es una de las razones por las cuales te estoy marcando…"

Supongo que no debería de haberme sorprendido. Pero creo que todos estos años de conocer a Jasper como el 'hombre-de-una-sola-noche' hacía más difícil el tener una conversación con él acerca de mujeres y relaciones. Pero lo que sea, su nombre era Mary y lo tenía regresando una y otra vez hacia ella. Felicidades a Mary.

Colgamos cuando me estacioné afuera del edificio de Bella. Ella aún no estaba en casa así que supuse que tendría que hacer la cena. A las mujeres les gustaba que les hicieran la cena, ¿cierto? Un cliente mío, Emmett, me diría que sólo la _llevara _a cenar. Algún lugar costoso en el que tienes que ir vestido de etiqueta, y donde sirven porciones pequeñas que eran una cuarta parte del excesivo dinero que se pagaba por el platillo. Pero de nuevo, Emmett no conocía a Bella.

Dejé mis llaves en la mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta y caminé hacia el teléfono para checar si había mensajes en la contestadora. Sólo había uno, de Charlie, esta mañana. Él había tomado mejor la separación que su madre. Aparentemente, Renée había estado bajo la impresión de que Bella iba a ir a la universidad en Arizona. Y no es que supiese mucho acerca de Renée, de todos modos.

Bella tenía un punto sensible por Charlie, incluso si él _no _la llamaba seguido. Bella estaría triste por perderse la llamada. Escribí rápidamente el mensaje en el bloc de notas que estaba a un lado del teléfono y fui directamente a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Había sacado el pan del horno cuando ella entró.

"Mmm… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La miré por sobre mi hombro y sonreí. "Spaghetti."

Ella sonrió y caminó a un lado mío para ver mi creación. Se carcajeó. "¿Cuándo vas a parar de decir que Macarrones y salsa de tomate es Spaghetti?"

Le sonreí antes de levantar mis manos en manera de defensa: "Hey, tú haces Spaghetti a tu manera, yo lo hago a la mía."

Sacó dos platos de la alacena que estaba encima de nosotros. Era realmente interesante notar que ahora todo esto era normal. No solía pasar tanto tiempo aquí, pero ahora no quiero irme. Estoy seguro que ella va a empezar a cobrarme la renta muy pronto.

A ella parece no importarle mi compañía. Me hice una mueca a mí mismo mientras agregaba sal y pimienta, ¿ella _solamente _estaba cuidando mi compañía? Debería de decirle cómo me siento.

¿Pero cómo demonios traes eso al tema?

_Hey, cariño ¿Cómo está la comida?_

_Muy bien, gracias. Oye, te amo. Sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo._

Interesante, eée es un escenario completamente irreal.

Supongo que sería mejor decirlo en voz alta y dejar de agonizar por ello.

Levanté mi vista y tomé aire. Ella sorbió su bebida.

Estiré mi cabeza hacia atrás un poco, huh. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero de nuevo ella sorbió su bebida.

Suspiré. "¿Podrías detenerte?"

Dejó su vaso en la mesa lentamente y me observó, confundida. "¿Detener qué?"

"Sorber de tu bebida."

Sus cejas casi se juntaron cuando su ceño se frunció, su voz afilada. "¿Por qué?"

Levanté una de mis cejas, sorprendido. ¿Cuál era el problema? "Es desesperante."

Su ceño se frunció por completo. "No es asunto tuyo."

"¿Que sorbas?"

"¡De decirme que pare!"

"¡Bueno, no quiero que hagas eso en publico!"

"Gah," se levantó de su silla, "¡suenas como mi madre!"

Me levanté de mi asiento. "¡No lo sabría! Jamás _hablamos _de ella. Inclusive a pesar de todos estos años. ¡Parece que todo lo que soy para ti _sigue _siendo _jodido _sexo!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Sólo cállate! ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!" Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la rabia mientras se daba vuelta en sus talones para salir de la habitación.

Bueno, demonios. ¿Honestamente ella piensa que puede gritarme así e irse? Caminé detrás de ella.

"¿De quién es la culpa? Yo sí recuerdo habértelo preguntando."

"Déjame sola."

"No," Cuando intentó cerrar la puerta en mi cara me puse en su camino y alcancé a tomar su mano.

"¡Sí!"

"No hasta que me hables sobre ella."

"¡Vete a la MIERDA!" gritó. Creo que jamás la había escuchado gritarme de esa manera.

"No."

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, y en el instante me sentí mal. No debí de haberla presionado. Entrando al cuarto la jalé hacia mí y nos fuimos resbalando hasta quedar en el suelo, ella quedó sentada en mi regazo. Me empujo algunas veces hasta que por fin se rindió y sollozó contra mi hombro.

"¿Sabías que tenía toda mi vida planeada?"

Acaricié su cabello, no sabiendo que decir. Continuó al ver mi silencio.

"Todo lo que hacía era parte del plan. No podía sacar calificaciones menores, más que puras A's o si no, no podría dar mi discurso de despedida. No podía ser amiga de ciertas personas, sólo podía vestir cierto tipo de ropas. No estaba permitido que hablara a menos que me preguntaran directamente algo. No podía llamarla mamá. Ella era Renée, _no _mamá. _Mamá _la hacía sentir anciana."

Sus sollozos fueron lentamente calmándose y usó my playera para limpiarse la nariz.

"Luego un día ella vino a recogerme a la escuela y me vio hablando con uno de mis amigos, un chico. Ese día fue cuando me compró el anillo de castidad. Ella dijo que no estaba permitido que me gustaran los chicos, o hablara con ellos, porque eso me haría una zorra. ¿Mi futuro esposo que es lo que pensaría de mí?"

"Casualmente, ahí fue cuando decidí dejar de escucharla. Quería vivir por _mí. _Me escapaba en las noches. Fui a fiesta y rompí las promesas a las que me había sometido. Me mandó con Charlie cuando mis notas comenzaron a bajar a B's."

"Yo sólo… ¿Por qué jamás pudo quererme? ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal conmigo que todo lo que hacía estaba erróneo? No puedo hacer nada bien… Dios, debes de pensar que soy una bebé"

Empezó a llorar de nuevo, con la cara enterrada en mi playera. Lo acerqué más a mí y comencé a mecerla, no gustándome verla en dolor.

"Dios, Bella. Te amo."

De repente, se tensó en mis brazos y hizo su rostro para atrás. Sus cejas juntas y me observó con aquella mirada a la cual no le podía decir que "no". La cual era cuando sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca abierta ligeramente.

"¿Qué?" susurró.

* * *

Tun, Tun, Tun... OMG! She knows!! jajaja Siento mucho el atrazo... pero es que todo este mes ha sido loquisimo. ¿Pero qué creen? ¡Habra maratón de traducción! Como ya nada más faltan 4 capis :D Bueno, subiré uno cada dos días ¿Qué les parece? ¡Las amo! Y muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado... me hacen completa y totalmente feliz.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	9. Eso no importa

Disclaymer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

Summary: El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan

* * *

**Capítulo nueve.**

Hubo tres segundos de silencio, tres latidos del corazón… tres respiraciones.

Una eternidad.

Como quiera que lo quisieras decir, el poco tiempo que había transcurrido pareció durar una eternidad. Tal vez era por la manera en la que ella reaccionaria a esto ya que nos podría cambiar el resto de nuestra existencia. Tal vez era porque yo quería, desesperadamente, que ella no hubiese escuchado las palabras que yo había dicho.

¿Sería demasiado pedir que su suave "¿Qué?" Fuera una súplica para que repitiera la frase que ella no había escuchado? ¿Sería mucho pedir que solo haya imaginado el decir esas palabras? ¿En serio? ¿Tenía que terminar de esta manera?

El pánico pegó contra mi pecho mientras pensaba en el probable rechazo que ella me iba a dar. Sabía que no debería de habérselo dicho por una sola razón. No estaba lista para escucharlo. No estaba seguro si algún día estuviese realmente lista para escucharlo. Era la razón por la cual ella había aceptado todo este desastre desde la primera vez, y el porqué había sacado las "Reglas". Ella no cría en el amor, o matrimonio. Para ella el "Felices para siempre" solo era un cuento de hadas.

Y, honestamente, era _demasiado_ que pedir.

Mi aliento se atoro en la garganta mientras ella me observaba, esperando mi respuesta. Sus ojos seguían rojos y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Podía repetirme a mí mismo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Que ella me creería. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era abrir mi boca y dejarlo volar. Simplemente tenía que hacer que mis labios reformaran las palabras para que ella estuviese segura que lo había escuchado.

¿Pero estaría enojada conmigo? Hace mucho tiempo yo le había prometido que le diría si ella me comenzaba a gustar _realmente._ Obviamente no le había dicho. ¿Había unido todas las piezas? ¿Es por eso que me está mirando de esa manera?

Realmente no estaría sorprendido. Ella se daba cuenta de todo.

Me había dado cuenta del error en el plan que había hecho. No había intimido con ella y aun así jamás la dejaba sola. Por supuesto era más difícil hacer que decir. Aun me pregunto cómo es posible que yo me le haya negado. ¿_Cómo _pude negarme cuando sus delgados y finos dedos estaban _amándome_? ¿Quién se negaría a sus llenos y hermosos labios mientras estos te acariciaban lentamente? Ah.

¿Y después de estos tres segundos? ¿Esos tres latidos del corazón y una eternidad completa?

El teléfono sonó.

Claro que el teléfono tenía que sonar.

El sonido era los dos, mi salvación y mi infierno. El momento de ser honesto había terminado. El momento de decir la verdad que me había estado cazando por más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir paso casi tan pronto como llego.

El sonido cortó el silencio de la habitación. Bella saltó un poco observando toda la habitación antes de regresar la vista mi rostro. Abruptamente el teléfono de la casa dejó de sonar y su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Tenía que ser Alice, sabía que Bella contestaría el teléfono y que yo había perdido mi oportunidad. Esto me _debería _de hacer feliz. Yo _debería _de estar más que feliz en éste momento.

Con una última mirada vacilante en mi rostro ella se quitó de encima de mí, buscando su celular. Podía escuchar la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea. Suspiré. Alice siempre tenía un ritmo conocido e impecable.

Supongo que decir que odiaba a Alice sería un poco exagerado. Ella _era _una buena amiga para Bella, lo quisiera admitir o no. Simplemente no entendía cómo es que Bella la soportaba. Alice siempre se estaba moviendo, siempre saltando y siendo hiperactiva. Y _jamás _se callaba. Siempre tenía que tener su nariz metida en los asuntos de las demás personas, y si no lo lograba ponía un puchero en sus labios y una carga de culpabilidad caía sobre ti. Ella era la mejor manipuladora de todos los tiempos.

No me gustaba ser manipulado para hacer algo que otra persona quiere o necesita.

Prefería llamar a lo que sentía por ella una intensa antipatía.

"_¿Qué_, Alice?"

El dolor en su voz hizo que levantara la vista rápidamente. Obviamente me había perdido de algo. Caminé rápidamente hacia un lado de Bella justo a tiempo para escuchar la voz de Alice en la otra línea.

"Oh, Bella. Lo llevaron a Harborview(1)."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo llevaron a Harborview?"

Su mirada se unió a la mía mientras los dos escuchábamos en la línea las siguientes palabras de Alice. El dolor de Bella grabado en sus facciones.

"Respira, Bella. Fue un accidente, un conductor ebrio que se pasó la luz roja."

El aire se estancó en mi garganta de Nuevo. Debió de haber sido demasiado malo si lo estaban llevando a Harborview en vez de al hospital más cercano.

"¿Pero…_Charlie_, Alice?"

Los sollozos arrasaron con su cuerpo y no escuché lo último que Alice dijo porque mis brazos estaban rodeando a Bella. Cerrando su teléfono con fuerza y se giró en mis brazos hasta que su cara estaba enterrada en mi pecho.

Hice lo mejor que pude para calmarla, trazando círculos en su espalda.

"Shh, está bien. Él va a estar bien." Arrullé suavemente en su oído.

"Pero," contestó ahogadamente, "Yo jamás, y es, pero… tengo que ir."

Sus manos apretaron más mi playera cuando dijo esto, como si se estuviese dando una reprimenda a sí misma. No entendí su reacción. Claro que tenía que ir. Charlie estaba en ICU(2), probablemente no yendo bien.

Ella jamás hablaba al respecto, pero sabía que no había dejado las cosas con Charlie de la manera en que a ella le hubiese gustado. En ocasiones cuando él le llamaba, Bella hacía una pausa al final de la conversación como si fuese a empezar una nueva plática, pero sacudía la cabeza y terminaba la conversación. Había algunas cosas que a ella le gustaría decir en persona, no por teléfono.

Cuando me sorprendía mirándola después de sus conversaciones se encogía de hombros y decía "Tal vez la próxima vez". A ella no le gustaba la relación tan frágil que tenía con su padre, pero siempre se las arreglaba para mantener esa conversación para "otra ocasión"

Es gracioso. Las cosas que pones para otra ocasión porque piensas que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

Así que claro que ella querría ir.

No soy realmente religioso. Pero tenía unas ganas increíbles de rezar o algo así a cualquier persona o cosa que estuviese ahí afuera. A lo que fuese que nos estuviera escuchando. Tal vez si la necesidad era suficientemente grande el universo te respondería.

Así que, observando hacia el techo de Bella, envié con reverencia mis pensamientos hacia las estrellas "_Por favor, por favor deja que Charlie esté bien. Y si es demasiado pedir que viva, al menos deja que Bella tenga el tiempo suficiente para verlo. __Por favor, dale a ella eso."_

Cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza contra la de Bella. Ella merecía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con Charlie.

Tal vez no había un dios, o cualquier otro poder divino que me escuchara e hiciera mis deseos. Inclusive si lo había, dudaba que algún día lo fuese a saber. Así que tal vez creía lo suficiente que él estaría bien, realmente se cumpliría. Tal vez creer en tu futuro y tus sueños era lo que los hacía realidad.

Asentí contra el pelo de Bella y susurré "Iré contigo."

Levantó su rostro de mi pecho y me observó con ojos vidriosos, "No tienes porque-"

La corté, "Quiero ir."

Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, tocando suavemente mi piel, "Gracias."

Tomé aire, "Ve a empacar tu ropa. Haré las reservaciones en el hotel y llamaré a la aerolínea."

Increíblemente, no peleó conmigo al respecto.

Nos conseguí boletos en el Red Eye, y estaba agradecido que no tuviésemos que esperar hasta por la mañana. Los dos llamamos al trabajo en el camino al aeropuerto, explicando la situación.

El pensamiento no me abandonó cuando me senté en las incomodas sillas de plástico a esperar que la puerta del avión se abriera. Los miedos cambian y te persiguen a donde vayas.

Hace algunas horas mi miedo más grande era que Bella me sacara de su vida tan pronto como se enterara como me sentía por ella.

Mi vista viajó hacia mi mano y mis dedos que estaban unidos con los de Bella.

Ahora mi miedo más grande era que ella jamás pudiese hablar las cosas bien con su padre.

* * *

1.- Un hospital en Seattle al estilo Grays Anatomy.

2.- Terapia intensiva.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, comenzamos con el maratón. Ya sólo tres capis :( Aww... extrañaré este fic muchísimo. Las amo a todas y cada una de uds por los hermosos reviews y a quienes me leen por darme un poquito de su tiempo.

Las amo a todas.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	10. Insatisfecho

**Disclaymer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**Summary:**El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan

* * *

**Capítulo diez.**

Capítulo diez.

Girándome, observé la sombra de la chica que estaba acostada a un lado mío.

Ella no era el tipo de mujeres por las que normalmente iba. Ella era amorosa, y aun así estaba lejos de ser una modelo en apariencia. Tenía unas curvas suaves y hermosas, pero no del tipo que normalmente haría girar cabezas.

Se acuesta sobre su espalda, la pálida luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana e iluminando su piel con un suave y plateado brillo. Su cabello negro, rizado gracias al sudor, esparcido sobre la almohada y haciendo un suave aro alrededor de ella.

Levanté mi mano y dejé que trazara su cuello, tocando casi imperceptiblemente su piel con la yema de mis dedos. Lentamente bajé mi mano para deslizarla entre la curva de sus senos. Dejé que mis ojos viajaran por su cuerpo, lenta y silenciosamente comparándola con todas y cada una de las mujeres con las que había estado.

Su cabello era suave y sedoso, sus pestañas largas y negras. Sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, y aun así te invitaban, eran lagos de sol con ondas de oscuridad. Era delgada sin ser demasiado flacucha; tenía manos delicadas con finos dedos. Pequeños y perfectos pies con dedos del tamaño perfecto desde el gordo hasta el meñique. Su piel era suave. Y cuando ella sonreía parecía que todo su rostro se iluminaba.

Como fuese, su labio superior era demasiado lleno como para combinar con el labio inferior. Su piel era tan blanca que casi era translucida. Su seno izquierdo- Si lo observabas de cerca- era un poco más grande que el derecho, sus piernas eran demasiado pequeñas para su cuerpo. Sus rodillas eran nudosas y tenían cicatrices por todas las caídas que había tenido. Era terca hasta la muerte, y defendería su punto hasta el final, inclusive si estaba mal. Porque ella siempre estaba en lo correcto.

Era perfecta en casi todas las maneras. Todo lo que jamás pensé en pedir.

Tomé aire y quité mis dedos de la delicada piel alrededor de su ombligo para poder pellizcarme el puente de la nariz.

Cerrando mis ojos y reproduciendo los eventos del día en mi cabeza.

Todo había comenzado bastante bien.

Pero aun así, jamás había estado más insatisfecho que ahora.

* * *

"Charlie Swan. ¿En qué cuarto está?"

Observé desde varios metros detrás de Bella cómo interrogaba a la recepcionista.

"Señora, yo-"

"No. Soy su hija, y tú me vas a decir dónde está- Ahora."

Su cabello oscuro caía al rededor de sus hombros en un desastre total, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un suave color carmesí por el corto espacio que caminamos del estacionamiento a la sala de espera. Sus ojos ardían, avisándole a la recepcionista que ella hablaba en serio.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron justo cuando la campanita sonó y me giré hacia donde provenía el sonido y Alice salió de éste. Su corto, usualmente puntiagudo, y negro cabello caía alrededor de su rostro y su mirada estaba perdida en el piso, pero levantó la mirada rápido cuando escucho la conmoción que había en el mostrador de la entrada.

"¡Bella!"

Rápidamente, Bella se giró, "¡Alice! ¿Dónde está Charlie? ¿Está bien?"

Mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador, Alice le contó a Bella que Charlie estaba mejor. Yo las seguí silenciosamente, observando cómo mi chica era consolada por otra persona. Detuve la ola de celos que me atacó; no era realista pensar que yo era lo único que ella podría necesitar.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Charlie, Bella rápidamente entró, dejándonos solos a Alice y a mí en el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras Alice me observaba antes de recargarse en la pared frente a mí y sentarse en el piso.

"Me siento como la peor amiga que existe." Murmuró.

Desvié mis ojos del póster que estaba encima de la cabeza de Alice para observarla. Ella no me estaba viendo, pero sus brazos estaba abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba recargada en éstas de lado para poder observar el pasillo.

Continuó antes de que yo siquiera pudiese pensar en algo que decir, "Cuando nos mudamos a Chicago yo le dije que siempre sería su mejor amiga, y que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Pero cuando yo me regresé a Seattle, yo no estaba pensando en Bella. Estaba tan emocionada cuando ella me dijo que me fuese de inmediato. No fue hasta que me mudé que me di cuenta que la había dejado sola, así que la llamaba tan frecuentemente como podía."

Ella suspiró y yo me pregunté por qué me estaba diciendo esto. Abrazando más fuerte sus rodillas, continuó "¿Sabes?, jamás te conocí muy bien en la preparatoria, pero te odié una vez que nos mudamos a Chicago. Ella se mudó ahí por ti. Jamás entendí su amistad, pero ella decía que eras demasiado importante, así que jamás peleé por ello. Pero luego, tú la hiciste a un lado tan casualmente la primera vez que ella te necesitó. Te odiaba por eso. Jamás pensé que te podría perdonar por hacerle eso a ella."

Movió su cabeza para que su barbilla estuviese recargada en sus rodillas en vez de su mejilla, y me observó un momento antes de girar la vista hacia la puerta del cuarto de Charlie.

"Pero… viendo la manera en la que estaba tomando tu mano en la recepción… Yo pensé que ella estaría aquí sola, que estaría completamente perdida. Llorando histéricamente… estaba lista para confortarla… excepto que ella no me necesitó," Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me volvieron a observar, "Ella ya te tiene a ti. Tú dejaste todo por venir aquí con ella. Jamás pensé que harías algo así. Yo… tú eres un buen amigo."

Cerré mis ojos. Decir que estaba sorprendido por su confesión sería un eufemismo. Lentamente me deslicé hacia el piso con la espalda pegada a la pared. "Gracias, Alice."

Era la conversación más civil que recordaba haber tenido con ella. Usualmente mis respuestas a lo que fuese que ella me tuviera que decir eran "_Jódete, Alice"_ Supongo que era un paso para los dos.

Todo cayó en silencio, hasta que Bella salió de la habitación varias horas después.

Se veía más calmada cuando abrazó a Alice, y le agradeció por haber venido antes de girarse hacia mí y preguntarme si podríamos irnos al hotel, diciendo que estaba cansada. Levanté una ceja, pero asentí y no pregunté nada. No era común que quisiese separarse de Alice a tan poco tiempo de haberla visto.

El camino de regreso al hotel fue silencioso. Me resigné a preguntarle hasta el día siguiente, ya que deduje que ella no quería hablar en todo lo que restaba de la noche. Me preguntaba si Charlie estaría despierto mientras ella estaba ahí, pero no quería traer su humor más abajo preguntándole en caso de que él no hubiese estado.

Bella me sorprendió una vez que llegamos al a habitación. Tan rápido como la puerta de la habitación estuvo cerrada ella saltó en mis brazos y me besó salvajemente. La caché porque por poco y se cae, pero ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mí y agarró mi playera con fuerza.

Era difícil pensar con su pequeño y caliente cuerpo presionado contra el mío. La besé de regreso sin pensarlo, metiendo mi lengua en su boca mientras ella me jalaba el pelo. Nos moví hacia la cama, acostándola y poniéndome encima de ella. Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda, después alrededor de mi cadera hasta alcanzar el zipper de mi pantalón.

Gruñí en su boca sabiendo que teníamos que detenernos. No le había dicho aún, y no iba a hacerla mía a menos que ella supiese, "Bella…"

Se hizo a un lado rápidamente, tomando aire, "Por favor, Edward," Su voz casi sonaba como si estuviese en alguna clase de dolor y sus ojos comenzaron a aguadarse, "Por favor, ha pasado tanto tiempo y yo… yo sólo… yo sólo te necesito. ¿Por favor? Yo sólo… yo sólo necesito sentirte, y yo…"

No podía soportar verla llorar así que acaricié su mejilla y la callé. Me agaché lentamente y besé su mandíbula, tomándome mi tiempo. Si íbamos a hacer esto, lo íbamos a hacer a mi manera. Se iba a quejar. Lo sabía. Ella lo querría rápido, y duro, e imprudentemente fuera de control.

No podía hacer eso. No ahora. Necesitaba hacerlo lento, mostrándole a su cuerpo lo que aún no podía expresar en palabras.

Así que me tomé mi tiempo.

Empecé con sus pies, quitándole sus zapatos y medias, besándolos ligeramente antes de moverme hacia sus pantalones. Regresé hacia sus tobillos y comencé a hacer mi camino hacia su cuerpo, tomando especial atención en todas las partes importantes. Recorriendo con mis manos la parte de afuera de sus piernas mis labios las recorrieron por dentro, chasqueando mi lengua en la parte interior de sus rodillas y recorriendo con mi nariz sus muslos.

Ignoré la proximidad de su sexo mientras ella se retorcía. En vez de eso lo pasé y besé suavemente su perfecto y torneado abdomen. Deslicé mis dedos por sus costados y pasé mi lengua por su ombligo, mordiendo suavemente el arete que tenía en éste. Pasé mucho tiempo ahí, ya que era mi parte favorita de su cuerpo, antes de continuar. Dejé suaves besos en todo el valle entre sus senos, luego me pasé hacia la cumbre de sus pechos y lamí la aureola antes de moverme hacia su clavícula.

Sí se quejó, en un principio. Pero me negué a darme por vencido. Ya le estaba dando lo que ella quería; ella también me podría dar algo. Me podría dar esto. Esta pequeña parte de ella, este tiempo para preparar propiamente a su cuerpo. Y yo tenía miedo de que si no lo hacía ahora, tal vez después ya no fuese capaz de hacerlo.

Así que la ignoré cuando me pidió que fuese más rápido, cuando me rogó porque la tomara de una buena vez. Ella estaba temblando y gimiendo cuando deje que mis dedos se deslizaran por su brazo y la piel expuesta de su cuello, al igual que cuando mordisqueé suavemente el lóbulo de su oído. Y aun así ella pedía que me apresurara. Gruñó y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor mío, moviéndose contra mí, queriendo todo. Caliente y ahora. Hasta que por fin me di por vencido, quitándonos las últimas piezas de ropa. Abrí sus piernas con fuerza y me introduje en ella, aún tomándome mi tiempo.

Y aunque le estaba haciendo el amor, por primera vez- Y tal vez por la única vez- Me encontré a mí mismo completamente insatisfecho. No porque no fuera grandioso, porque lo era. No porque no fuera pasional, y no porque no me hiciese sentir cada gramo de amor que yo sentía por ésta chica, porque así lo era.

Fue porque yo estaba dando y dando y dándole todo lo que yo tenía y ella tomaba y tomaba y tomaba y tomaba todo. Porque ella quería más, más rápido y fuerte, y _por favor jamás te detengas. _Porque ella lo quería en esta manera y _por favor solo cógeme _y porque estaba enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda y jalando mi cabello, y se estaba retorciendo en toda la cama.

Porque estaba gimiendo y gritando mi nombre, y todo su cuerpo en shock y respirando profundamente cuando estaba alcanzando el orgasmo. Pero más porque después de que me vine en ella y gemí en su cuello aún no podía decirle que la amaba. Aún no podía, y ella me sonríe y sus ojos brillan y hace a un lado suavemente el cabello que cae frente a mis ojos. No esperando que yo lo haga.

* * *

Mi chica se movió a un lado mío y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Pasé mi mano levemente por mis cabellos mientras la veía despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando se giró a verme.

"Hey," susurró con voz rasposa.

Sonreí de regreso y moví mi mano hacia su rostro quitando el flequillo de sus ojos y poniéndolo detrás de su oído. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, y mientras ella estaba recostada ahí, contenta, yo no pude aguantarlo más.

Podría mentir y prometerme a mí mismo que se lo diría al día siguiente, y preocuparme por las consecuencias como una pequeña niña, o podría importarme un carajo y ver qué sucedía.

Tomé aire y lo dejé volar, "Te amo, Bella."

Suspiró, la sonrisa cayendo suavemente de su rostro, y cuando abrió los ojos la tristeza que había en ellos era inexplicable.

"Lo sé." Contestó.

* * *

Ok... muy triste :( Maldita Bell's la odio... ¡Wa! Dos capis más, hermosas. Y el show termina. ¡Las amo! y muchas gracias por los reviews.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	11. Es complicado

**Disclaymer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**Summary: **El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo once.**

_Suspiró, la sonrisa cayendo suavemente de su rostro, y cuando abrió los ojos la tristeza que había en ellos era inexplicable._

"_Lo sé." Contestó._

Dejé salir el aire que esta conteniendo.

"¿Tú sabes?"

La comisura de su labio volvió a caerse, ligeramente, y desvió su mirada de la mía.

"Me lo dijiste en Chicago… ¿Recuerdas?"

¿Entonces ella si había procesado la información? ¿Inclusive aunque inmediatamente después Alice la hubiese llamado? ¿Cuándo había pensado en ello? ¿En el avión? Tal vez el punto era que ella no había pensado en ello. Bueno, al menos era completamente obvio que ella no se sentía de la misma manera.

"Yo," suspiré de nuevo y me llevé una mano a la cara, "Pensé que deberías de saberlo."

Me sonrió tristemente de nuevo, "No soy buena para ti, Edward."

Fruncí el ceño en confusión y me giré para poder verla mejor. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi pecho, aunque pareciese que más que eso estaba viendo a través de mi.

"¿Recuerdas que te hablé de el tiempo en el que mi mamá me encontró hablando con un chico y se puso toda histérica?"

Desvié la mirada un momento de ella para recordar la conversación que habíamos tenido en el piso de su departamento en Chicago.

"_Todo lo que hacía era parte del plan. No podía sacar calificaciones menores, más que puras A's o si no, no podría dar mi discurso de despedida. No podía ser amiga de ciertas personas, sólo podía vestir cierto tipo de ropas. No estaba permitido que hablara a menos que me preguntaran directamente algo. No podía llamarla mamá. Ella era Renée,__no__mamá.__Mamá__la hacía sentir anciana."_

_Sus sollozos fueron lentamente calmándose y usó my playera para limpiarse la nariz._

"_Luego un día ella vino a recogerme a la escuela y me vio hablando con uno de mis amigos, un chico. Ese día fue cuando me compró el anillo de castidad. Ella dijo que no estaba permitido que me gustaran los chicos, o hablara con ellos, porque eso me haría una zorra. ¿Mi futuro esposo que es lo que pensaría de mí?"_

"_Casualmente, ahí fue cuando decidí dejar de escucharla. Quería vivir por__mí.__Me escapaba en las noches. Fui a fiesta y rompí las promesas a las que me había sometido. Me mandó con Charlie cuando mis notas comenzaron a bajar a B's."_

"Sí," Había sido la primera vez que realmente me había dicho algo de su madre aparte de que era demasiado estricta.

"No solamente rompí una promesa. Rompí otras varias veces. Una y otra vez. No con un chico, no con dos, con muchos. Estaba mal, y yo sabía que lo era, pero me hizo sentir como si por fin pudiese tener control de mi vida. Era una parte de mí misma que ella no podía tocar."

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su voz estaba rota, pero aun así no lloró. Su mano derecha tenía apretada fuertemente la sábana.

"Me sentía como una zorra. De ninguna manera podía estar satisfecha. Así que cuando me ofrecieron unas pequeñas pastillas blancas… las tomé. Parecía que cuando las tenía en mi sistema todo estaba bien. Después de un tiempo parecía que podía tener una farmacia por todas las píldoras que tenía… jamás pude probar otra cosa porque mi madre las encontró un día que estaba checando mi habitación mientras yo estaba en la escuela. Estaba dispuesta a correrme y desconocerme como hija."

"Ahí fue cuando Charlie lo descubrió. Él me hizo ir a rehabilitación antes de que viniera a Forks. Y mientras yo no prometiera regresar a ese vicio el me daría un poco de libertad. Pero él insistía en que hablara con mi madre y me disculpara. Ella dijo que tal vez podría pensar en perdonarme si yo seguía con mi promesa. El estúpido anillo. La razón por la cual hice todas esas cosas."

No estaba seguro que decirle. No tenía idea que ella había tenido problemas con las drogas. Aunque esto me ayudó a entender sus sentimientos por Charlie un poco mejor. Él al menos la había dejado tener amigos normales de su edad… bueno, no muchos amigos hombres. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de Bella y la atraje hacia mi pecho. La mecí de atrás hacia adelante por un rato antes de hablar.

"Aún no entiendo porque no eres buena para mí."

Ahogó una risa en mi hombro.

"¿Por qué crees que hice todas las reglas, Edward? Que yo me enamorara de ti iba a ser inevitable. Tú eras tan dulce, pero necesitaba darte una oportunidad para escapar. Sabía que estaba bien al hacerlas cuando tú empezaste a salir. Comenzaste a enojarte por la manera en la que tu vida estaba girando. Estaba demasiado segura que yo era la que te estaba arruinando, pero aun así era demasiado egoísta para detenerme. Podrías haberte escapado en el momento en el que lo desearas. Eso también era inevitable. Yo no quería recortar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba. Y aparte, cuando te ibas y no me hablabas tenías una vida divertida pero aun así no eres feliz. Yo fui la que te hizo eso."

Me dio un discurso pero aun así yo estaba atorado en su segunda oración. "¿Era inevitable que te enamoraras de mí?"

Su cuerpo completo se tensó por un segundo antes de que enterrara la cabeza más fuerte en mi hombro. Podía sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando ella asintió. "Ese no es el punto, Edward."

El punto o no, yo estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Te enamoraste de mí?"

Respiró profundamente, "No importa. No puede suceder."

Me tensé de nuevo, "¿Por qué?"

Suspiró y rodó hacia un lado, alejándose de mí. "Es complicado."

La observé con frustración. "¿Qué es lo complicado al respecto?"

"Solamente lo es."

"Ok, entonces no me amas. Eso está bien. Puedo lidiar con ello." Hice una mueca, se podía escuchar la frustración en mi voz.

Ella resopló. No era un buen signo. "No dije eso."

"No, no dijiste nada."

"No puedes estar diciéndome esto en este momento. No es tan simple como un "Marca sí o no."

"Sí, sí lo _es. _¿Qué es lo que te hace tan incapaz de dar nada?"

"Lo que sea, Edward."

Genial. Me pellizqué la nariz, agitado. Ahora ella está enojada. Suspiré "Mira, lo siento ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí," Pequeño y hostil, "Claro que lo sientes. Tú siempre lo sientes. No te preocupes, ya puedes superarlo."

"¿Qué? ¿Superar qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Me senté para poder observarla mejor.

Rodó sus ojos "Superarme a mí, Edward. Sé que eso es lo que estás pensando."

La miré fijamente "De hecho estaba pensando más por las líneas del matrimonio… y niños. Tú sabes, cerca blanca."

Se giró rápidamente y se sentó, su cara y su voz con expresión incrédula. "¿Qué? ¡Yo no me voy a casar contigo!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Jesus, Edward." Me observaba como si estuviera loco, "No creo en el matrimonio. Simplemente no funciona. No es para siempre. Es tan fácil de deshacer. Hay tantas razones para escoger. ¿¡Por qué estás sonriendo!?

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Pero sonreí aún más cuando pensé en la razón que ella no había especificado. "Pero no porque no me ames."

Me observó asesinamente y salió de la cama, caminando hacia el baño. "Voy a tomar una ducha."

"Lo haces, ¿no?" Le grité. Y de repente me sentí muy feliz, mareado incluso. No me respondió cuando se encerró en el baño, pero conocía a mi chica. No podía creer que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes. ¿En serio había estado tan encerrado dentro de mi auto compadecimiento? Dios, tal vez Emmett estaba en lo cierto. Me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer. Hice una búsqueda rápida… sí, no aún sigue ahí.

Unos minutes después ella estaba fuera de la ducha y yo tomé mi lugar. Se estaba poniendo sus zapatos cuando yo salí del baño. Rápidamente sequé mi cabello con una toalla y me puse mi ropa. Lo más probable es que ella me dejara si yo no estaba listo para cuando ella terminara de arreglarse.

"¿Vamos a regresar al hospital hoy?" Pregunté.

Asintió y comenzó a abrocharse el otro zapato.

"¿Tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar con Charlie?"

Volvió a asentir mientras terminaba con su zapato y comenzaba a buscar su bolsa.

"Me alegro."

Bella me observó esta vez con una sonrisa, "Yo también."

* * *

Jajaja awww... hermosos. En fin ¡Ya solo falta un capí! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus grandiosos reviews. Las amo a todas :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	12. Cuatro años

Disclaymer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, asi como la historia. Esto pertenece a Meyer y a technically a lie. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

Summary: El resto de la noche estuvo lleno de ropa siendo removida y piel. Demasiada piel. La suya era lisa, suave y cálida. Sabia dulce y húmeda,como fruta. Y los sonidos que hacía. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que me enamoraría de ella. Edward Cullen se da cuenta de que se enamora de su vieja compañera de sexo Bella Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo doce.**

Han pasado cuatro años desde que mi vida comenzó. O terminó; Como quiera que lo desees observar.

Pa-ta-ta, Pa-pa.

Bella dejó de hablarme por una semana después de que le dije que la amaba. Nos quedamos en Seattle esos días, ella constantemente en el hospital por Charlie. Yo también fui algunas horas, cuando la iba a dejar y cuando la iba a recoger, pero jamás me dijo nada.

Sabía que estaba enojada por el tema del matrimonio. No creía en ello, especialmente no después de lo que le había pasado a sus padres y el gran énfasis e importancia que su madre siempre había hecho al respecto. Si incluso su _madre _se había divorciado –Una vez que ella _ya _se había divorciado completamente de Charlie- Entonces simplemente no había esperanza para ella… o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Así que, porque entendía de dónde provenía todo esto, dejé que me ignorara.

Inclusive estaba bien, ya que Jasper estaba en la ciudad. El último día que estuvimos en Seattle dejé que Bella estuviese en el hospital todo el día y fui a visitar a Jasper. Bella y yo íbamos a tomar el último vuelo hacia Chicago y yo no había tenido la oportunidad de irlo a visitar.

La chica con la que estaba realmente lo había cambiado. Su apartamento estaba completamente organizado e incluso sus muebles estaban combinados. Él jamás había sido un gran fan de ello.

Habíamos estado acostados en el sillón, viendo ESPN y bebiendo cerveza, cuando la puerta sonó. Aparentemente su novia, quien ya vivía aquí, había olvidado sus llaves.

Había estado preparado para conocer a una típica rubia. Una típica rubia que yo no conociera. Para lo que no había estado preparado era para Alice. Cuando Jasper me dijo que el nombre de su novia era Mary, jamás pasó por mi mente que tal vez su nombre era Mary _Alice _porque él sabía de lo incómodo de mi situación con ella. Yo sólo conocía una Mary Alice.

Brandon.

Ella se estaba infiltrando en mi vida; una persona a la vez.

Me sonrió tímidamente desde la puerta, dándome oportunidad de entender todo. No me había engañado. Alice no era una persona tímida. Pasé una muy buena cantidad de tiempo observándolos a los dos, contribuyendo –a regañadientes- a la conversación.

Ahí fue cuando Bella comenzó a hablarme de nuevo.

Tomó un taxi del hospital, queriendo decirle adiós a Alice, y no sabiendo que Alice estaba viendo a alguien más. Habían peleado un poco pero dejaron la conversación de lado. Bella se sentía traicionada porque Alice jamás había mencionado a Jasper, y luego cuando notó que yo estaba ahí empezó a demandar una razón por la cual yo no le había dicho lo que sucedía.

Ella era ridícula. ¿Por qué _yo no le diría _si lo había descubierto minutos antes? Una vez que la convencí de mi inocencia, la conversación regresó a la normalidad. La mamá de Jasper mandaba saludos, Alice y yo peleábamos y Bella era la mediadora. Algunas veces ella tomaba mi lado, otras veces tomaba el de Alice.

Cuando regresamos a Chicago me mudé al departamento de Bella.

No le dije al respecto. Simplemente comencé a dejar más y más cosas en su departamento y tenía menos y menos excusas para regresar al mío. Finalmente se dio cuenta cuando regresaba del trabajo y encontró mi piano en su sala.

Ella se lanzó al ataque. Demandando que lo regresara a mi departamento, y que "¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando moví mis cosas?". Lo dejó pasar rápido cuando le dije que ya no tenía un lugar a dónde ir y que no quería que viviera en las calles.

Inclusive volví a proponerle matrimonio. Bueno, una proposición verdadera.

El día en que supuestamente tenía que verla para desayunar, después de decidir que le iba a decir que la amaba, me metí a una tienda de arte. Tenían un anuncio en la ventana ofreciendo personalizaciones.

Escogí un diario que tenían en el catalogo y lo llevé a registrar, especificando la personalización que quería en la portada.

Decía:

_1:24 AM –La primera vez que nos conocimos._

_2:12 AM- La primera vez que me enamoré._

_3:58 AM- La primera vez que te escribí una canción._

_11:36 AM- La última vez que estoy tarde._

Tenía un CD con una compilación de música, y su canción, y lo puse en un compartimiento en la parte trasera de la portada del diario.

La lleve a una cena de picnic en el parque y ahí se lo di. Le expliqué lo que quería decir cada cosa que venía en la portada, me arrodille y le pedí que me dejara ser su esposo.

Ella dijo que no.

No era que no me amara –ya podía admitirlo para ese momento- porque sí lo hacía. Más bien, como ella decía, yo era de ella. Era suficiente que yo lo supiera, y que ella estuviera segura de ello. En su opinión eso significaba que no importaba que nadie supiese.

Había dicho, _"Edward, te amo. Pero un pedazo de papel elegante no nos va a unir para siempre. __Nosotros hacemos eso."_

Usaba el diario de todos modos. Jamás me dijo qué escribía, y era muy buena escondiéndolo así que jamás lo encontré. Estaba feliz por ella, aunque esa no fue la única vez que le propuse matrimonio.

Teníamos esa conversación por lo menos una vez al mes por un año y medio.

Charlie nos visitaba. Intentaba venir algunas veces al año. Parecía que su entrada al hospital le dio una perspectiva nueva de la vida. Jamás me enteré de lo que él y Bella habían hablado en el hospital, pero su relación había mejorado notablemente.

A Renée aún le gustaba pretender que Bella no existía. A Bella no le gustaba, pero sabía que no podía lidiar con el hecho de que su madre no era tan increíble. Así que un día, cuando estábamos viendo TV en el sillón, ella decidió decirme todo al respecto. Dijo que estaba dejándolo ir. Que estaba dejándolo ir todo para poder superarlo.

Ha estado más feliz desde ese día.

Cuando nos mudamos a una nueva casa que Emmett, el del gimnasio, nos consiguió, se volvió un buen amigo. Aunque cuando trajo a su novia consigo para conocernos fue un gran shock.

Ella era la rubia del restaurante de hace ya tanto tiempo, la que me golpeo por hablar de Bella antes de irse.

Y dio la casualidad de que su nombre era Rosalie. Interesante porque me perdonó fácilmente, pero no se llevaba bien con Bella. No se necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber cuál era su problema.

Rosalie era hermosa, y era consciente en alguna manera de ello. Y por "alguna manera" me refería a que sabía perfectamente lo preciosa que era. Ella no podía entender por qué había escogido a alguien como Bella encima de ella.

Se comenzó a llevar con Bella eventualmente. Le tomó un tiempo, pero desde que ella y Emmett comenzaron a venir demasiado, no tenía muchas opciones que digamos.

Y con respecto al final de mi vida…

Bueno, dicen que es difícil que un hombre se case, porque por lo general no quieren tener sexo solamente con una mujer el resto de sus vidas.

Pero ella era la única mujer con la que yo realmente quería estar.

"Edward, estoy en casa."

Observé a mi chica desde el asiento de mi piano cuando cerró la puerta.

"Hey, Bebé."

Hizo una mueca, "Te dije que no me dijeras así"

Me reí y me levanté del piano para caminar hacia donde ella estaba. Enrollé un brazo en su cintura, quité el pelo de su rostro y la besé.

"Bella, ¿quién dijo que te estaba hablando a ti?" La molesté.

Bajé el rostro y sonreí, mi mano derecha masajeó el anillo de su mano izquierda, y luego, lentamente, me arrodille. Apoyé mi frente contra su estómago hinchado. Cerré los ojos e inhalé suavemente.

"Hey, bebé" Susurré.

Ligeramente, palpé la panza de Bella esperando algún movimiento.

Por mucho que me gustaría decir que ella no se casó conmigo porque quedó embarazada, sabía mejor.

De hecho, podía recordar sus palabras exactas.

"_Si realmente piensas que voy a tener un apellido diferente que el de nuestros hijos, tendrás que tener otro plan"_

Realmente no importaba al final la razón por la cual se había casado conmigo. Sabía que me amaba, así que de todas maneras, yo gané.

Lentamente una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y abrí los ojos. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a mi esposa. Bella acarició mis cabellos con sus manos y me sonrió.

"Te amo, Edward."

_Hijos, _ella había dicho.

Ahora todo lo que necesitábamos era la cerca.

* * *

¡Wa! Jajajaja ¡Que hermoso Eddy! Ok, niñas... éste es el último capítulo de ésta maravillosa historia. Muchísimas gracias por todos, todísimos sus reviews ¡Me hacen sonreir cuando más lo necesito! Muchas gracias también a la autora "Technically a lie" que me dejo traducir esta hermoso trabajo. Gracias a todas... en serio, sin palabras. Mejores lectoras no existen.

Las amo y gracias por todo el apoyo en éste fic.

¿Qué opinan del final? ¿Merece review?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


End file.
